The Chanul Chills
by Chazno-02
Summary: Co-authored with EnigmaticMind2016, based on the Fairly Odd Parents episode "The Fairy Flu". Just when Elena thought the kingdom is safe and nothing more could go wrong, her spirit guide Zuzo comes down with an illness only his own kind could get... and on Isabel's twelfth birthday too! Forced into the body of a normal fox until he is cured, could Zuzo still manage to do his job?
1. Chapter 1 Catching a Chill

**The Chanul Chills**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own "Elena of Avalor", "Sofia the First", or any of the characters in either show, especially Zuzo. I had a little help from EnigmaticMind2016 (the OC character "Ovia" was her idea). This story was inspired by the Fairly Odd Parent's episode "The Fairy Flu" and several Danny Phantom mishaps, but otherwise I try to keep it as fit to the Elena of Avalor series as possible, as this is the first time I write something for this series. Enjoy! (And please do not flame, thank you.)_

The battle between the Scepter of Light and the Scepter of Night is over… for now. Elena knew that even with Shuriki gone for good. someone else could endanger the kingdom of Avalor through dark magic at any time, so she thought she might as well be ready. Unfortunately, she only mastered level one magic on the Scepter of Light, and the sunbirds insisted that she should review what she already knows for a while before learning anything new. With her sister, Isabel, turning twelve soon, the crown princess figured she might as well take a break anyway, but a little practice here and there should be enough as a precaution, and with Mateo and Zuzo close by, she felt at ease with it, especially since they have the grand hall to themselves for now.

"So, you're saying that what you know is only level one?" asked Mateo, going through the Codex Maru as though he had missed something.

"That's what Quita Moz told me," said Elena, "he didn't say how many levels there were, but I get the feeling that I might need to learn as much as possible if I am to keep Avalor safe long enough to officially become queen, or at least ensure nothing goes wrong at Isa's birthday."

"Oh, please princess," Zuzo chuckled, keeping up his usual sense of humor despite a slight sense of odd discomfort in him, "you don't need magic to do that, all you have to do is be there for her." In that moment, his stripes started to flash, and he gave a rather annoyed look, "Excuse me for a moment." He then disappeared and reappeared, still smiling but his cyan aura glow wasn't as vibrant as usual, "Sibling rivalry… stuffed animal… gets them every time." He then winks… as a chanul with a duty as spirit guide, his job is to act as surrogate conscience for those who need a little extra help doing the right thing, and he is especially fond of doing it with children, even though it does mean repeat business on certain things. "Okay, then, the sooner we get today's review over with, the sooner we can get on with preparing for this fiesta… you might want to put the scepter down for a moment, Elena."

Elena nodded and put the Scepter of Light on the table. This has become routine for them by now: Zuzo comes up with situations which the scepter should be used, and Elena recites which trigger word to use in that situation, and then Mateo conjures a magical obstacle course for her to practice on for real.

"Imprisoned by an enemy—"

"Blaze!"

"—but, needing to sneak out, you find no place to hide between the cage and the exit and thus need to… disappear."

"Oh, right… that would be 'Vanish'."

"Need hidden information—"

"Illuminate!"

"—but you have to get it from several miles away when you're not supposed to leave the castle."

Elena rubbed her arm, looking embarrassed, "Well, in that case, I'd use 'Far-Sight'."

"Need to create a distraction—"

"Envision!"

"—but you have no idea what would interest the one you're distracting as there's literally a wall between you and him at the moment."

"Um, 'Reveal'?" winced Elena, "Zuzo, are you okay? Your ideas for when to use the scepter seem to get more paranoid every day."

"What? No! I'm fine," the spirit fox answered, "it's like you said… better safe than sorry. Besides, you're the one who keeps interrupting, so I think the main danger here is that you have trouble knowing when you have all the facts _before_ springing into action. Bravado doesn't amount to much if you don't look before you leap… believe me, I'm talking from experience on this—" suddenly, a butterfly with purple wings flutters into the room through an open window, and the sight of it startled Zuzo into hiding behind Mateo. His breathing was abnormally rapid.

"Zuzo, calm down," said Mateo, "it was just a butterfly."

The spirit fox teleported himself back to Elena's side. "Oh, so it is…" Zuzo stated, taking a deep breath, "…I thought it was one of Orizaba's moths! Not that I'm scared of her coming back or anything, I mean really, Bobo and Cacahuate got rid of her for good, right?"

Elena nodded, recalling how that awful moth fairy tried to ransom the fox's life for his stripes… the very source of his powers and his one means of going back and forth between the real world and the spirit world… just to get revenge on her. Elena recalled how she got caught trying to save Zuzo, and that if the other chanuls they knew, a monkey named Bobo and a sloth named Cacahuate, hadn't worked together when they did, Orizaba would've sent both of them in a vortex to limbo—where they'd have been erased forever—instead of herself via a banana peel. As far as the crown princess was concerned, Zuzo was handling the ordeal better then she is considering how much longer he was dangled over that vortex, but Elena had no idea how wrong she was.

"Alright, Mateo," said Elena, "set up the obstacle course… it's time we do this for real."

Mateo nodded in understanding… knowing the right and wrong words to trigger the Scepter of Light wasn't enough, for overusing it causes whoever wields it to be drained of energy, unless practiced well enough to know and press the limits. On top of that, Elena has to concentrate to use it to its full potential, and thus needs to know how to handle herself when surrounded by distractions, but she didn't even get a chance to practice for, as soon as the obstacle course was set and she picked up the scepter, an explosion was heard across the castle that caused her to almost drop it as she and Mateo were knocked off their feet!

"Wow! That was impressive, princess!" said Zuzo, "You activated 'blaze' without saying anything!"

"Very funny, Zuzo," Elena responded as she stood up, straightened her tiara, and dusted off her dress, "but that wasn't me!" Concern in her eyes, she waved the scepter towards a blank wall, "Far-Sight!"

In that instant, the wall displayed the image of the soon-to-be-twelve year old princess Isabel working on something in her room… because of multiple inventions, that room was more cluttered then usual, and her dress was covered in soot from the explosion, but she seemed to be alright, saved for a troubled look on her face that didn't go unnoticed by the dowager royalty—hers and Elena's grandparents—who were right in that room with her in no time, or by Zuzo, who teleported himself into the very room of the castle to get an even closer look… Isabel wasn't even in his to-do list, but his curiousity and the sense that something was off got the better of the spirit fox, as he watched on in the center of the doorway, unseen to the room's occupants, he crossed his legs in an almost gentlemanly manner, leaning forward to watch the three other members of the royal family. He was familiar with Elena's grandparents, but he'd never had the chance to properly observe the little princess.

"Are you sure you're alright, mijita?" Luisa questioned, her green eyes shining with worry. "Yes, Abuela," Isabel responded patiently despite that being the fifth time she was asked in as many minute… if it had even been that many. "I'm sorry if I worried you, I guess I got a little ahead of myself with this one." Isabel's brown irises lowered to gaze at the scattered remains of her latest invention forlornly. "If you guys don't mind; I'd like to be by myself for a while." The elders exchanged a glance, before Luisa cautiously spoke up. "Actually, Isa, there's something we wanted to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Isabel asked, not sounding the slightest bit interested as she began to inspect the stray prices. "Well, your birthday is coming up in a few days," Luisa gave a momentary pause, looking questioningly at her husband as the girl continued to shift about the parts of her invention, muttering to herself all the while. "And we wanted to know how many of your friends would be attending?" To most, the slight tense and then immediate relaxation of her shoulder muscles would have gone unnoticed. It went unnoticed to her grandparents, who were standing right next to her, it went unnoticed to Elena, who continued to spy around the corner, but it did not go unnoticed to Zuzo.

"I… I don't know." Isabel said, almost with a sense of reluctance, "Tomiko is busy with a part-time job, Professor Ochoa has to work at the Avalor Science Academy, Antonio Agama is out treasure hunting, and I didn't even bother to tell Cristina or Amara when my birthday even is because Quique is throwing an 'I have lasted a whole month without detention' party on the same day. At the rate this is going, I might have to celebrate my birthday with just the family, but that is just fine by me…Ugh! I misplaced my screwdriver again."

Francisco found the screwdriver and gave it to his inventive granddaughter, "Nonsense," he said, "while it is still a while before your quinceañera, it is your twelfth birthday… the last real year of childhood before you are a teenager… and we want to make it count. That is why we sent invitations to the royal family of Enchancia in advance, asking them to bring guests of their own choosing along… it was the least we could do after Princess Sofia helped your sister free us from the enchanted painting."

"And I am sure Princess Caterina of Cariza would love to come." Louisa added.

"Um, yeah… sure, whatever." said Isabel, "Have either of you seen my socket wrench?" she paused in her work to look at her grandmother, "Please, don't invite Cat… I like her enough to consider her as a friend, but the last time we did something together we got into trouble. Uh-oh! I'm out of cotter pins."

Zuzo shook his head. He could tell Isabel was the eccentric yet reserved type, and she could use all the help she could get to loosen up for the party. He rushed back to Elena and Mateo, who saw everything through the far-sight spell, to offer a suggestion: "You got to summon me for the fiesta!"

"What?!" Mateo gasped in confusion. He never thought of summoning a spirit guide as a party favor… the very concept of it didn't seem appropriate, especially for a kid's party.

Elena, however, was able to see through Zuzo's crazy idea. "Zuzo, are you suggesting this this because something is bothering my sister," she asked, "or because you really, REALLY want to go."

"Hmm, a little bit of both," the spirit fox confessed, "mostly because I want to go. Seriously, though, something about the guest list is bothering her, and I thought a real party animal like me could liven things up a little!" He let out a playful laugh, when all of a sudden he started shivering, and the walls began to coat with frost. Zuzo's smile quickly faded away, "Uh oh! I must be catching it."

"Catching what?" Asked Elena, worried.

"The Chanul Chills!" Zuzo answered, "It's an ailment that only those from the spirit world get."

"Oh! I've read about that in one of my grandfather's journals," said Mateo, "it normally goes away after two or three days, but if left untreated, it could cause Zuzo to lose control of his ghostly powers."

"Anything could happen!" Zuzo gasped, pulling his ears in panic.

"Well, then, maybe you shouldn't come to my sister's party," sighed Elena, "there's no telling what kind of problems you'd cause Zuzo! Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

Zuzo hesitated, "Princess, normally that would be great advice, but… well… while it doesn't spread so much in the land of the living, it is highly contagious to other spirits; don't want to cause an epidemic. Oh no! It is better that I quarantine myself here until it runs its course! Besides, I don't even feel that sick."

No sooner did he say that, did the fox let out a sneeze, and the temperature in the hallway plummeted. Elena gasped at the sudden chill, the breath puffing out of her mouth in a wispy white cloud, as she brought her arms up in an attempt to lock in her warmth. "Elena, look!" Mateo hissed urgently trying not to be heard by Isa and the others. Elena's eyes followed the wizard's pointing finger to the window. The glass was frosting over with ice and snow. "Uh oh," Zuzo muttered teleporting to hover just behind Elena, looking at the window from over her shoulder. The glass began to fracture, tracing long complicated patterns across its surface, before shattering into a thousand tiny pieces and raining down on the floor.

The noise of that did not go unheard. "What's going on over there?" Chancellor Esteban's voice was heard to say from another part of the castle. He quickly stormed through the halls to investigate. "Honestly, if Isabel cannot work on her inventions without blowing something up, then—" he paused upon seeing Elena and Mateo near the ice shattered glass.

"Um, hi Esteban," Mateo said, smiling and waving nervously, "I was just… um… trying to perfect what Merlin would call a 'Wizard Blizzard '." A nervous chuckle escaped him.

"Hmm." said Esteban, clearly unconvinced. He had been working for Shuriki long enough to had seen several kinds of indoor blizzards before. In his 41 years of experience, this ice clearly wasn't made by nature or magic, and there is no way Isabel's science could have anything to do with it… her room was as warm and dry as ever. "I wouldn't blame yourself this time Mateo. There is only one force that could have caused this mess: there is a ghost in the castle!"

Zuzo was offended! "Hey! I'm not a ghost! I'm a chanul! A spirit guide!" he corrected, pulling a handkerchief for himself out of thin air so he could blow his nose, "There's a difference!"

Knowing that Zuzo's protest would go unheard to Esteban, Elena made up her mind to step in, "Well, whatever it is, cousin, I'm sure our unseen guest is friendly enough."

"Friendly or not, Elena, this spirit is clearly destructive!" Esteban stated, before glaring at Mateo, "You better do something to keep it from causing any more harm, or so help me, if this ghost causes anything to go wrong during Isabel's birthday party, I will have to hire an exorcist to get rid of it!" With that said, he stormed off.

Zuzo's eyes widened, "An exorcist?!" He groaned, "Sheesh! Talk about overreacting! If an exorcism was done on me: poof! No more Zuzo, physically or spirituality! Honestly, princess, I may have frozen the windows, but you cousin has real ice in his veins."

"But he does have a point Zuzo," Elena said as she turned to face the fox. "We can't have Windows exploding at Isa's party."

"That would be kind of a downer," Zuzo conceded, "that kid looks like she's having a bad enough time as it is. Alright, I know what we need, trouble is, I don't know where to find it."

"What is it?" Elena asked, "we can help look for it."

"It's a collar," Zuzo sneezed again, making a nearby bust levitate off of its perch, before crashing to the ground. "What was that?" Esteban's voice demanded from down the hall.

"Nothing!" The teenagers exclaimed together. "Oh, excuse me," Zuzo said wiping his nose again. "Anyway the collar will lock my spiritual abilities inside me by turning me into a mortal fox and then the cold will run its course naturally." Elena eyed the mess around them grimly, her cousin's threat still ringing in her ears.

"We've gotta find that collar."

"Although it would help a lot, Zuzo," said Mateo, "if we knew what this collar looked like."

Zuzo sighed, and momentarily conjured the likeness of a Mayan/Aztec piece of jewelry, "It's an old Maruvian design," he explained, "a piece of turquoise in the center of the tag, old inscriptions embroidered into the leather strap, you can't miss it." The ghostly model of the collar vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Alright, I'm off to the temples then, I'll be back as soon as I can." Mateo said as he rushed down the hallway, careful to avoid the fallen glass. "I should let Cacahuate know about this as soon as I get to the jungle… if we can't find the collar, he'd at least be able to help me find some herbs for an incense compound that might do the trick in speeding the healing process."

Zuzo made a face. He knew what Mateo was talking about and hated the thought of having to take that kind of medicine. See, incense always made the fox spirit sleepy, and there is no way he's missing out on a party, Chanul Chills or not. Before he could voice a complaint, however, Mateo had already left.

"Well," said Elena, "I guess this means I should look everywhere else. Okay, Zuzo. Where would Alkazar have kept this collar?"

The spirit tapped his chin in thought. "Tough to say, I mean you don't exactly have a room for magic fox collars, do you?"

"Not for fox collars, but we do keep the hunting dogs' collars in the stables. Maybe he put it there?"

Zuzo shrugged, "anything's possible when it comes to Al and his secrets. Lead the way, princess!"

"Hey, Elena, going for a ride?" Gabe called out to her as she sprinted for the stable doors. Zuzo, unseen, was flying just behind her. "Nope, just forgot something in the barn!" she excused as she hauled the heavy door open. Once safely inside, with the door closed, she spoke to the fox. "Okay, Zuzo, you go check up on the loft, shout out if you find it."

"You got it, princess!" Zuzo said cheerily, disappearing in a flash of cyan light. Elena had to admit, searching around the stables for a missing collar was not as easy as it sounded. After she checked the tack room, where she had assumed it would be, she peered over into the stall of every horse, and even checked around the horse feed.

Nothing turned up.

"Zuzo, any luck?" She called up the stairs to the loft. The spirit appeared in a flash, looking worse for wear. "Sorry, princess, it's not up there." Zuzo's voice was stuffy and lacking its usual chipperness, and his bright blue fur had dulled several shades. "Oh," Elena said, feeling nothing but sympathy for the fox, "we've got to find that collar."

The next place they had thought of was Alcazar's workshop, hidden in the palace. They found a lot of curious things in there, but no collar. Elena was growing desperate, and soon enough she was digging around in the one place she could think to look: her parents' old wardrobe.

"Are you sure you mom might have confused the collar for one of her necklaces?" Zuzo sniffled, looking as though he's pass out at any moment, "I seriously doubt it would fit her."

"Maybe," sighed Elena, digging through the dusty piles of clothes, half surprised that moths didn't eat anything after forty one years of neglect, "but we might as well check, just in case."

"Elena?" The sound of her Grandma Louisa's voice startled the crown princess into hitting her head on one of the wardrobe shelves. She turned around fast, and saw both her grandparents looking at her.

"You seem to be rushing all over the place today," said her grandfather, Francisco, "Are you looking for something?"

"Abuelo! Abuela!" Elena yelped "Oh, no, I'm just-" Zuzo broke out into a harsh coughing fit, cutting her off. Pillows flew across the room, smacking the wall with a dull thump. "I was looking for one of Mami's old necklaces," she made a point not to look at Zuzo, despite the fact that he sounded like he was about to cough up a lung, and she refused to look at the pillows either. "I wanted to give it to Isa for her birthday."

Unlike Elena, the elderly couple stared at the pillows for a few moments, before looking back at their granddaughter. "Are you sure you're not a wizard, Elena?" Francisco asked. "That would certainly explain all of the strange things happening today." I suppose that makes sense. I as close to my grandparents as Elena is to hers, but my grandma is a bit more strict, and my grandpa is a bit more scatterbrained, so that could be why I have a hard time finding the right dialog for this part of the story. I could try anyway, though.

"That wasn't me, abuelo." said Elena, shaking her head. She knew that she might as well tell the truth, before Esteban shows up and turns the situation for the worst. "Promise that you won't freak out?"

Louisa and Francisco looked at Elena, then at each other, and then back at their granddaughter.

"Elena, the two of us had lived long enough to had seen and heard quite a lot," Louisa said, gently taking her granddaughter by the hand, "whatever it is you have to tell us, I am sure it won't be too surprising."

"I doubt that." Elena muttered under her breath, only for her ailing spirit fox friend to tap her on the shoulder.

"It's alright, you can tell them," said Zuzo, "they may not be able to see and hear me right now without a summoning, but they attended several of those to know about me... some less embarrassing then others... but just ask them, and you'll see what I mean. Maybe they could even help us out."

Elena nodded and took a deep breath, "Abuelo, Abuela... I could see ghosts, well, sort of. That ability seems to be at it's peek during Dias de los Muetos, but the rest of the year, it seems I could only see Alakazar's spirit animal guide, a certain fox you might know about?"

Luisa and Francisco were stunned for a moment, but they seemed to take the news rather well. In fact, they broke out into a good humored burst of laughter.

"Well, I'll be." said Luisa at laughed, "You ended up connected with Zuzo rather then finding a chanul of your own? I don't know what to make of it; I hadn't seen that rascal since the night after your parents got married."

Elena realized the laughter was more of hilarious memories of past summons then of sarcasm, for there was no other way they could have known the spirit fox's name. "Guys, this is no laughing matter!" she told her grandparents, "Zuzo needs our help for once. He came down with the Chanul Chills, his spiritual abilities are already out of control, and if I cannot find that collar Alakazar left for him, Isa's party would be a total disaster!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Fransisco said with a smile, as he reached into his pocket, "I happen to have it with me, see?" Sure enough, he pulled out the very collar that Elena and Zuzo were looking for.

Elena took the collar, eyes wide in astonishment. "Where did you find it?!" she gasped.

"I've been hanging onto it for forty one years," he explained, "In fact, it was just before Shiriki invaded that I noticed that Alakazar had dropped it right in the middle of the throne room. I was going to return it to him, but during that disaster, he explained that the enchanted painting would keep me, my wife, and Isabel safe."

"So you kept you mouth shut, thinking that keeping it in your pocket while we were in the painting would keep the collar safe as well," sighed Louisa, just as surprised as Elena, "Oh, Fransisco, what am I to do with you."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Francisco replied, giving his wife a wink, "anyhow, Elena, you better not waste your time finding Zuzo and putting that collar on him. It has been a while since he was last in a mortal body, but it would be much safer for him and everyone else if you had just got it over with."

"Um, he's in the room right now, abuelo," said Elena, noticing the spirit fox was hovering on the ceiling, right over the bed, "and don't worry, I'll put it on him right away... just as soon as I could reach him. Hey! Get down from there right now!"

"Not until you promise that you won't put it on so tight!" Zuzo yelled, freezing the ceiling as he sneezed, "I'm much more comfortable with any situation when I am able to breathe!"

"It reminds me of a story," Francisco said strumming a few bars on his guitar. "He's not going to tell the start I think he's going to tell is he?" Zuzo said still hovering close to the ceiling, bit unwittingly drifting down to better hear Fransico.

"Many years ago, when Alakazar was just appointed as an apprentice to the previous Royal wizard, he was asked to entertain a group of nobles invited to the palace to show off his skill."

"Oh he is!" Zuzo fretted slapping a paw to his forehead, ears folding back with his embarrassment. "C'mon Fransico," Zuzo said flashing to the elder's side, "any story but this one!" However, Elena was the only one to hear his plea and laughed quietly at his embaressment. And then she remembered the collar held loosely in her grip. This was the perfect time, while he was distracted!

"Alakazar thought that summoning his Chanul would be an excellent show of his skill and ability to seek higher knowledge when his own powers failed him, only Alkazar had never summoned his Chanul before. So he summoned me and your grandmother as audience while he practiced, it would be far easier for him to perform in front of more familiar faces...or so he thought."

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," Zuzo groaned, "I'm having flashbacks." He sneezed again and the mirror near the wardrobe shattered. "Oops!"

 _It was just a typical day in the spirit world, playing hide and seek with his classmates in Chanul School between studies, a young fox who had yet to earn his stripes hid in the fields of mazico… magic corn… knowing that they'd never find him there because the stalks were off limits to undergrads, but as he was hiding one ear of that corn got stuck in his tail, and he heard an oddly familiar yet strange voice do an incantation: "Illuminara Alakazar Wayhojel!" The resulting sensation of being pulled from the spirit world and into the living world by any power other than his own was quite the shock for the young spirit animal, but probably not nearly as shocking as actually seeing the events take place and being seen!_

 _The initial glow of light that signaled Alakazar had finally gotten his incantation right was a proud moment, until the fox tumbled out of the light with a startled cry and bounces off of the floor like a basketball. Luisa yelped in fright, green irises widening to the size of dinner plates, while both men looked on with dropped jaws and equally wide eyes._ _The sight was something to behold as the animal ricocheted off the walls, claws ripping through curtains and tapestries alike as he rushes about knocking over what little furniture was on the throne room, namely the thrones themselves, as he tried to make sense of where he was. Only when he stopped atop the fallen throne did the occupants of the room get a good look at him._

 _He was small for a fox, only a kit by the looks of it, and clearly startled out of his wits. "What trickery is this?" Zuzo yelped, "What sort of spirits are you?"_

" _I am not a spirit," the young wizard-in-training explained, "I'm a human, we all are."_

" _You mean real humans?" they young fox pondered, "Really real? Not just drawings in the books I have to study?"_

" _Si," said Alakazar, "and I am practicing my magic so I can summon my spirit guide and help the royal family."_

" _Well, you must've gotten the wrong chanul!" Zuzo explained, "I may be a chanul, but I hadn't earned my stripes yet… I'm still learning to be a spirit guide."_

" _That's okay," said Alakazar, "because I am still learning to be a wizard."_

 _Zuzo thought for a moment, "Well, maybe after we both learned, we can work together… if my elders would allow it… I kind of like you."_

" _And I really like you… it's like we are already connected or something. My name is Alakazar."_

" _That's a nice name, though I might take me a while to get used to saying it. I'm Zuzo."_

 _Before they could say anymore, however, one of the Chanul Elders found the little fox and dragged him back to the Spirit World by the ear… even though it was by accident, he was in trouble for "stealing" a mazico and had to scrub floors for a week before he could finish his studies, let alone have the privilege of being the spirit guide to Alakazar, who by then was a full-fledged wizard._

"It was humerous indeed," Francisco concluded, "it's sad I didn't see more of the spirit. I'm glad to know you have made a friend in him, Elena. Elena?" Fransico looked questioningly at his granddaughter who seemed to be trying to sneak up on him with the collar.

"Gotcha!" Elena cried as she used one arm to loop around the spirit's middle and the other to fit the collar around Zuzo's neck. "Hey!" Zuzo gasped, "I said not so tight!" It was then that collar took its effect.

Elena was unprepared to be carrying the weight of a fully grown fox in her arms and reflexively dropped her arms to her sides, dropping Zuzo in the process. The fox landed on his head with a pained Yelp, quickly followed up by a hasty "I'm okay!"

Everyone stared in shock at the animal on the floor, having expected, but not really believing what they were seeing. Zuzo slowly stood up on his paws, the action in and of itself a little foreign for him. As a result, he swayed when he finally stood, trying to figure out how to balance himself properly. With that done, he looked up at the princess, who was looking down at him.

"Are you alright, princess?"

Elena seemed not to have heard of him. She wasn't sure what to expect when you "de-spiritualized" a spirit animal, but it wasn't this. Zuzo stood at the hight and width of an average male fox, though his ears did retain that slight flop, and even though he no longer looked it, you could sense the otherworldliness about him. Or maybe that was just her. His fur had faded from its brilliant cyan color to fiery red and soft grey, accented with deep mahogany markings, except his legs, the fur there had turned black. His eyes though, his eyes hadn't changed a bit. They glowed up at her as vibrantly blue as they had ever been… though they might be just a little too bright to be considered natural.

"Zuzo," Fransisco spoke up on his granddaughter's behalf, "is that you old friend?" Zuzo grinned up at the elder, showing off pearly white teeth. "In the flesh," he enthused, "literally!" But just as suddenly, the fox sneezed and then flinched, waiting to see what might happen next and gave a cheer when the room remained the way it had been before the sneeze. "Alright, it worked!" The fox literally leapt for joy, temporarily forgetting he was now bound to the planet by gravity, and subsequently ended up falling flat on his face. Luisa laughed softly, doing her best to hide it behind her hand. "Oh, Zuzo, you haven't changed a bit."

Elena shook herself to her senses. "You okay, Zuzo?"

"Yeah," Zuzo nodded, as he struggled to get to his feet, "this happens every time… but you know more about that then anyone, don't you?"

Elena knew what the now mortal fox meant: while her sister and grandparents were frozen in time in the enchanted painting, and thus otherwise unaffected, she herself had been aware of everything while she was trapped in the Amulet of Avalor, but had eventually forgotten how to walk, and had to remind herself again once she was set free… maybe dispiriting a spirit animal was almost the same thing.

"Here," she told Zuzo, as she let him lean on her arm until he regained his balance, "let me help."

"Thanks, but I think I can figure this out." Zuzo smiled, coughing, "After all, it's been only, oh, 72 years give or take last time I got collared and grounded."

"Well," said Louisa, "I am sure you can figure out how to walk again on your way to bed, Zuzo. I'll have a basket and blankets ready for you soon enough."

"And I will inform the servants that we have an ailing fox in our temporary care," added Francisco, "just to make sure nobody tries to harm our unusual guest until he recovers."

Zuzo let out a heavy sigh. If there was one thing more embarrassing then the story of his first summoning, it's the fact he has to adapt to being a regular house pet until he recovers. Still, it was better then risking the odds of exorcism, so the fox did his best not to complain, even though his discomfort was obvious to the crown princess… she could see how much Zuzo struggled to mount the stairs, his legs feeling equally too weak to support him and too heavy to move with the ease he was used too.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just carry you to my room, Zuzo?" Elena offered kindly.

"Thanks, but no thanks, princess." Zuzo grinned up at her. "I got to get used to this mortal body somehow." He caught himself on a stumble, pulling a worried gasp out of Elena's throat, but he went on, completely unperturbed. "Besides, if you were able to master walking after forty-one years being bottled up in an amulet, then it should be easy for me."

"Well, okay, if you say so." Elena conceded.

All at once, Zuzo felt a rippling of magic through his fur, pulsing urgently through his system in a way that a mortal body was not used to experiencing. He cane to clumsy stop in the middle of the hallway as the vision took hold of him, projecting the image of a young boy of about seven creeping toward a plate a cookies while his brother's back was turned.

"Ugh!" The fox groaned. "Can't this kid give me a break?"

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, concerned both by the stress present on the fox's face, an alien sight on its own, and by his ever faltering stride.

"I'm fine." Zuzo sniffed, voice slightly stuffy. "It's just that I completely forgot to assign someone to take on my spirit guide duties while I recover."

A warm tingling of magic brushed through his fur, nearly making him sigh in contentment, giving away the presence of another spirit. He recognized the energy immediately and, smiling like a dope, began scanning the hallways for any sign of her.

"You mean like a substitute?" Elena inquired of him, heedless of his near amorous state, but it effectively snapped him out of it. "Spirit guides do that?"

"Of course!" Zuzo chirped, mood lifted by the magic still tingling along his spine. "Even Chanuls have their off days."

"So, how are you going to get someone to cover you? You're stuck in a mortal body, remember?"

Before Zuzo could speak, a sweet voice chimed down the hallway, "has anyone seen my blueprint journal? I can't find it."

Isabel came trotting down the hallway, curious eyes roaming for any signs of her lost book, a few servants pausing in their daily chores to assist, but that wasn't what made Elena's jaw unhinge.

Hovering over Isabel's shoulder was an irredescent cyan fox, Elena might've thought it was Zuzo, but this fox was smaller, and female.

"Is that...?"

"Isabel's spirit guide?" Zuzo filled in. "Sure is! Her names's Ovia, she's a recent graduate."

"What's she doing?" Elena asked, curious as the vixen kept tapping at her little sister's shoulder, projecting arrows above her head, pointing back down the hallway.

"Oh, that's how she communicates." Zuzo explained. "She's a little shy." He paused, "a lot shy, but she does good work, Isabel's lucky to have her."

"You seem fond of her." Elena grinned, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Oh, I think I left it back here, somewhere." Isabel said, subconsciously getting her guide's message, much to Ovia's relief.

"We have a connection." Zuzo explained, "as mentor and student, of course—totally professional, and I actually need to speak with her about my replacement, I'll meet you in your room, okay, princess?"

"Sure, Zuzo." Elena agreed, grin never faltering as she walked away, calling back over her shoulder to him. "She seems nice, you should bring her around sometime!"

The temporarily mortal fox looked a bit embarrassed, but quickly brushed it aside to catch up to his fellow Chanul.

When he found her, Ovia was hovering outside of Isabel's door, seemingly caught in the same trance she'd put on him a few minutes prior. He smirked; glad to know he had the same effect on her, before promptly exchanging that approach for something more friendly.

"Hey… O." He called out to her, drawing her attention to him. She looked confused for a moment, before recognition dawned on her face, followed by a bright smile as she zoomed down to him.

"Wait!" Zuzo called, holding up a paw to ward off the oncoming embrace. Ovia looked hurt for a moment, but then caught sight of his collar. She projected an image of it, followed by a question mark.

"It's just temporary." He explained, and then whipped his head around to sneeze, causing a vase to topple over nearby. He shook his head, "It could be worse… without my collar on, that would've frosted over and broke!"

An exclamation point appeared over her head, showcasing her surprise, before her feature softened into gentle concern. An image of an uncomfortable looking Zuzo with a paw held to his forehead appeared, followed by another question mark.

"Yeah, I'm a little sick, but don't worry, a few days in this mortal body and I'll be good as new."

Confusion swept across her face again as she began projecting more images for him: the collar paired with a question mark, followed by the door to his den paired with an image of his bed, and another question mark.

"Staying in my mortal body is what's best, Ovia. I don't want to make anyone else sick." Zuzo explained firmly, but gently. But there was a panic in his eyes, a hauntedness, that didn't go unnoticed to Ovia.

An image of a frightful Zuzo, followed by a moth, and a sick Zuzo appeared above her head.

Surprise swept across Zuzo's features, "you know about Orizaba." It wasn't a question. "Who told you?"

She projected an image of Cacahuate, and the male fox sighed.

She projected another question mark.

"I'm fine." Zuzo said, voice a little harder than he'd intended. Hurt flashed across Ovia's features, her ears falling back, and tail tucking just slightly.

Realizing his error, Zuzo immediately tried to reassure her. "Hey, Hey." He cooed. "I didn't mean it like that. I just want to recover here, okay?"

Ovia nodded, looking a little less like a scolded kit.

"I actually have a favor to ask, if your up to it?"

The vixen's ears perked with interest. Zuzo wasn't the sort that often asked for help, he must've been really down.

At her nod, Zuzo plowed forward.

"I need you to take care of my humans, just until I get better!" Zuzo rushed to explain as the panic rook her again. "Please, Ovia. I don't want to risk going to the Spirit World like this."

Ovia's expression softened up again and she nodded. Zuzo always got the tough cases, much too tough for her she was sure, but she knew he wouldn't ask, if he didn't need her.

"I found it!" Isabel cried joyously, from behind Ovia, who whipped around to see the young girl holding her blueprint journal up proudly.

Realization came crashing down on her, Isa was her only day shift at the moment, and with her predisposed with Zuzo's kids, she'd need someone to guide the young princess in her absence.

Facing Zuzo again, she projected his face, followed by an eye, and a picture of Isabel.

"Oh!" Zuzo seemed surprised. "Sure, I can watch her for you."

Nodding, she held her paw out to him, and he took it, trying hard to ignore the warm tingling he felt when he did so.

Ovia spoke the incantation in a quiet tremoring voice, resulting in her stripes flashing and his fur raising.

Outwardly, there was no difference, but both foxes had just swapped their caseloads, one to the other, until further notice.  
"Oh, I should mention," Zuzo grinned somewhat mischievously, "Gustavo is after his brother's cookies again."

An exclamation point appeared above her head, expression morphing into surprised indignation, before her stripes started flashing.

Expression flattening, severely unamused, Ovia projected another set of images: a four leaf clover, followed by a heart, and a an image of Zuzo.

The mortal fox was left with a slightly racing heart as Ovia proofed away.

He peered in on Isa, working in her journal, before making his way to Elena's room where a warm bed was waiting for him, with Ovia's parting message- good luck, I love you- imprinted on his mind… the image of the four-leaf clover and the heart repeating in his head like a meditative mantra, soothing him somehow, and yet his mind was buzzing as he replayed it over and over without paying attention to where he was.

Did she meant it? How did she mean it, exactly, they were close, but that didn't mean Ovia wanted them to be that close. Or did it?

Zuzo huffed, Shaking his head and successfully dislodging his thoughts, he'd need to talk to her soon.

"So, how did it go?" Elena asked playfully, startling the temporarily mortal fox. He hadn't realized he'd reached her room. "Did she agree to substitute?"

Zuzo coughed, chest aching with it, before he spoke. "Oh, sure, she agreed easily enough. I just have to watch your sister until..."

Blame it on the stuffy head, but the realization just hit him. "...I have to watch your sister..." Cyan eyes blew impossibly wide. "...while I'm sick..." Breathing was becoming a little difficult now, and it wasn't just because of the collar. "...A-And powerless!"

"You're a great spirit guide l, Zuzo, I'm sure you'll do fine." Elena soothed. "Besides, it's just temporary."

"Yeah, but I've never been so limited before." Zuzo fretted, the fur along his spine raising with his distress. "I can't channel my magic in this form, what help could I be trapped in this form?" He shuddered, but not from cold, feeling his nose sting with the desire to sneeze. "This is a disaster."

"Hey." Elena, perched on the edge of her bed, reached out and gently scratched his head. "You'll be fine, besides, Isa's a great kid. I'm sure she's not such a tough case."

Zuzo knew that wasn't true, he'd sat with Ovia many times while she fretted over the youngest royal's well-being, but, he wasn't going to tell Elena that. Not yet anyway.

"Maybe." Zuzo replied evasively, ear twitching in an uncharacteristically insecure manner.

"Glad you see it my way." Elena grinned. "Now get some sleep, you're going to need it."

Zuzo didn't object and moved over the blanket filled basket, curling up snuggly. Spirits didn't need sleep, not the way humans did anyway, but Zuzo was tired. He just hadn't realized how tired until he laid down, aching body finally relaxing as he curled his tail around his legs.

Eyelids weighing heavy, Zuzo rested his head. As he succumbed to sleep, the dreamscapes painted a picture of a beautiful, flower specked meadow.

Below him, two foxes were at play, scarlet fur shining brilliantly in the sunlight as they tumbled and lovingly rubbed noses, before springing up and beginning the chase anew

Zuzo couldn't help but think that the pair struck him as familiar, as if, he'd seen them, before. In fact...the male looked eerily like himself, and-and was that vixen supposed to be Ovia?

His heart hammered, but he wasn't given time to dwell on it as the scene began to change. Stripping away the playful foxes and presenting him with something much more ominous.

He gasped as he collided into something fine and silken, but imposzibly sticky.

Moths fluttered about, purple wings bright in the dark, but no comfort was found in them. Instead, dread pooled in his stomach, and he began to writhe.

"No, no, no!" He panted, struggling for his freedom. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" How many nights had he had this nightmare? How many times had it invaded his mind as he meditated?

A scream permeated the air, stopping his heart, and filling his veins with ice. Momentarily, stopping his struggle, he looked, finding Elena caught up in the web.

"Princess!" He yelped, but she wasn't looking at him, didn't even seen to hear him, as she shook. Following her gaze, Zuzo paled at the sight of a spider, massive and long-legged, creeping its way toward the princsss. It's face twitched grotesquely as it reshaped itself, forming the cackling face of Orizaba! "Let her go!" Zuzonexclaimed, beginning his struggle anew. "Take me instead!"

"You're in no position to bargain!" Orizaba hissed, mouth parting to show off gleaming white fangs. "I'll get to you soon enough."

As Orizaba dove for the princess, fangs aimed at her neck, a blinding white light sparked into existance, washing away the horrible scene.

Free again, hovering in the faded light, Zuzo waited with trepidation for whatever his subconscious would make him face next.

"Do not let any troublesome thoughts disturb your rest, old friend"

The voice was aged and wisened, but spoke with warmth. It was a familiar voice to the fox, but one he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Al?" Zuzo inquired with an unusual amount of hesitance, but his thoughts were confirmed as the old wizard manifested himself. "Alakazar!"

Suddenly overcome, Zuzo rushed forward into Alakazar's arms, pressing right into his chest, as a frightened kit would it's parent. It was a bit unusual, given that the fox was usually the one offering comfort and advice, but Zuzo was just too unnerved to care.

"You look terrible, old man." Zuzo chuckled into the human's robes.

"You're not exactly a sight for sore eyes at the moment either, my furry friend." Alakazar said, earning a hum from the fox as he massaged Zuzo's scarp, and worked his way down until his fingers brush the fox's collar.

"Ovia sent word that you weren't well, and thought it might be worthwhile for me to pay you a visit." Alakazar explained. "I did not think it was so bad that you would succumb to fever dreams."

"Not just a dream." Zuzo said as he finally pulled himself out of Alakazar's hold. "Orizaba kidnapped me and held Elena and ransomed our lives for my spirit stripes." Cyan ears folded back, displaying the fox's dismay as he spoke. "I wasn't strong enough to protect Elena, and now, in this condition? There's no way I could...I-if it were to happen again, I..."

Zuzo let his sentence hang open. His doubt and worry wafting off of him in waves, it wasn't hard to guess his meaning.

"I was cornered, Al." Zuzo explained. "Completely out of moves. It was the worst Checkmate I've ever been faced with in my life."

"Surely you know better than anyone not to quit the game over one bad play." Alakazar spoke. "Losing a game should not discourage you from playing again, it's the only way you'll ever hope to win."

Zuzo's ears twitched hearing his own words used against him. "W-who said anything about quitting," he stated, "I'm still doing my job, I'm just not sure if I had been doing it… well." he sighed and shook his head, "I am not sure if I could do this, even though I want to help Isabel, but what use am I to her in this state?"

Alakazar grimaced, "Listen carefully to me, my friend," the wizard stated, "just because you have to do things differently than you are used to doesn't mean it cannot be done! No one said it would be easy, but I believe you and Isabel will both grow from the experience… you can relate to her on a mortal level now. You both have problems and you can help each other to solve them."

"Well… most of them," said Zuzo, "I still don't feel safe in my own house, not after what Orizaba put me through."

"Do not worry about that now, Zuzo… a council shall be held on the Ancestral Branch of the Spirit World Tree as soon as you recover. For now, I must return to my book… the secret Story Keeper's Library is powerless without me, and besides, I might be able to help find remedies for your condition."

"Do you have to go now?"

"Do not worry, my friend… I will not be too far out of reach. If you need me, meditate and we shall hear each other, but for now, you best get some rest, and remember what I had told you."

After that Alakazar disappeared a quickly as he had come, and Zuzo remained in a dreamless slumber for the rest of the night until- BOOM! -an explosion woke him up late the next morning. he took a moment to pull himself together, recalling why he was even here in mortal form, while Elena… used to these things… pulled a pillow over her head.

"Isa… why are you up so early?" the crown princess muttered, half asleep, "Not even abuela and the Royal cook gets up at this hour."

"Early?" said Zuzo, struggling as he hopped out of his own bed and into Elena's, "it's almost ten-o-clock! You better get up quickly, or your food is going to get cold." All the same, he began to wonder if Elena had a point… after what sleep here had, restless as it was, he felt a little bit better, but he could tell he was still sick; he really should be sleeping. Before he had a chance to return to his basket and lay down, however, his fur tingled and a vision overcame him:

Isabel was in her room flipping through pages of her journal… her skin, hair, and pajamas were covered in ashes, and she was emotionally shook up, but was otherwise okay. "Oh no! Not again!" he heard her mutter to herself, "I just don't know what went wrong, and I am running out of time. If I can't invent something that is both impressive and useful in time for my own birthday, I'll have to reinvent myself to amaze anyone at my own fiesta!"

"What?! That's not true!" Zuzo said as he snapped back to where he was in the here and now, and he wasted no time getting to Isabel's room for real. Alakazar was right: Chanul Chills or not… mortal body or no… he is still a spirit guide, and this little girl needs him! Besides, he didn't feel as shivery as he was yesterday. Maybe I'm over it, he thought, but I should test that out later, because right now, something else is going on.

And as fast as he could, he followed the noise to Isabel's room, but he wasn't the only one investigating... Esteban was already inside.

"What is all the racket in there?!" the grand councilor had asked, in a firm tone.

"Sorry about that, cousin," Isabel said, turning off her latest invention, "my artic wind simulator was supposed to provide a light breeze for the comfort of those visiting from much colder countries, but it's been making strange noises instead. I must have wired it improperly."

"Yes, about your inventions..." Esteban sighed, pulling up a foot stool (or at least it looked like one) and sitting down, "I was going to discuss this with your sister and the grand council before we have this talk, but I believe it is for the best that I say this to you now."

Isabel saw what her cousin was sitting on, and noticed the lever on it was accidently triggered when he bent his knees, and she began to look worried, "Um, Esteban..." she murmured.

"As glad as I am to see your creative ways again, and as certain as I am that your handiwork could improve Avalor at the very least, I must say that the malfunctions in your creations are causing quite an uproar in the castle, and at the rate you've been making things, you might soon run out of space in your own bedroom," Esteban continued, unaware that his own seat was glowing and getting warmer, "which is saying a lot because there is a lot of space in here."

"Esteban..."

"So, I think it is for the best that we move your inventions to a more appropriate area. I do not want to force the idea on you, but I think it's for the best that you at least consider my offer... and..." Esteban started sniffing the air as his rear end was starting to smoke, "Hey! What is Abuela cooking in the kitchen? It smells like roast pig."

"Esteban! That's not a foot stool!" Isabel finally blurted out, "Get up!"

Esteban looked at his own rear end just as his clothes started to catch on fire, and then he screamed, ran a bit, and then he stopped, dropped, and rolled on the ground until the fire was out. "What just happened?!" he gasped, once the danger was passed.

"I tried to tell you, cousin," explained Isabel, flipping the off lever on the accidental hot seat, "you were sitting on, and accidently turned on, yet another invention I created: a self-lighting, portable fireplace for royal camping trips. It just happens to look like a foot stool because that was the kind of frame I used on account of what is available."

Esteban took a deep breath. He might have gotten stuffy from Shiriki's reign, but he also became more patient, especially when it comes to his beloved family. "We she continue this discussion tomorrow, Isabel," he said on the way out, "after your birthday party, during the grand council meeting." With that said, he strutted out...humiliated, but still dignified.

"I'm so sorry, Esteban." Isabel sighed, before getting back to her work, only to be stopped in her tracks by the sound of someone laughing. She left her room and went into the halls to investigate, but all she saw was a strange red fox, rolling on the floor laughing himself silly over what he just saw.

"It served him right!" Zuzo said, pausing to catch his breath but still full of the giggles, "It served him right! Ha-ha-ha!" He would have gone on laughing for a really long time if he didn't quickly get stopped by a coughing fit. Isabel, looking worried, carried the strange yet funny fox into her room and, with a bit of a struggle with his weight, placed him on her bed. "Are you okay?" Isabel said, loosening the collar two notches (which might have been one notch too many) and stroking the fox's back until the coughing passed.

"I think so," Zuzo said with a relieved smile, finally able to breath properly, "thanks."

"You must be the fox my grandparents were talking to the staff about last night," stated Isabel, gently rubbing Zuzo between the ears, "They claimed my sister Elena found you in the barn, sick and injured, and she put the collar on you so some hunter would know not to make it worse before you recover completely..." she frowned at what she felt, "you seem to have a fever and a bump on the head, but I better give my medical inventions a test run on you to make sure. I'll be back as soon as I can with them, dear fox."

Zuzo frowned hearing that, he didn't like the fact he was still sick, but he recalled what Alakazar told him and decided to play along, "You can just call me Zuzo," he said, "and I assume you are the birthday princess I heard about. They said you are quite the inventor, but I didn't know you had medical skills too."

"Well, not really," said Isabel, bringing out a bag full of medical tools that might be a tad ahead of their time, "but I often aim to be a Jill of all trades to find inspiration for my inventions, especially if they are to make the world a better place." She pulled out a tiny light made of a crystal and a tube-like container filled with a strange liquid, and used it to take a better look at Zuzo's eyes, ears, nose and mouth. "Hmm. No sign of an earache, and your eyes are surprisingly bright for a sick fox, but Zuzo, your nose seems a tad stuffed up and your throat looks a sore shade of red." She paused upon hearing a growling noise, "When was the last time you had food and liquids?"

"Um, you could say it has been awhile." said Zuzo, and in a way, he meant it. As a spirit fox, he didn't actually need to eat or drink, but would and could do both anyway more out of luxury then necessity, like the last time Alakazar gave him an offering to thank him for his help, or when he raided the buffet after leading the conga line with other spirit animal guides at that Day of the Dead party he attended. Now that he was mortal, however, he couldn't stand to wait for a special occasion to feed, for now he NEEDED to eat and drink as much as he WANTED to.

"You better join in for breakfast today." Isabel insisted, "You can't have enough energy to heal yourself without nourishment! Come on."

"I'm right behind you, little princess," smiled Zuzo, as they both got up and headed through the halls to the staircase, "I hope whatever your grandma is really cooking hasn't gone cold yet."

Isabel smiled, "I have a name, you know. It's Isabel... but my sister calls me 'Isa' for short. You could to, if you want."

Zuzo smiled as he followed Isa out the door, sneezing on a nearby flowerpot on the way out… he didn't notice but, on the very spot he sneezed on, the flowerpot started to coat in frost.

I was aiming to make this a one shot, but there is so much to take in that I might have to break this story into chapters. Please read and review… even with a co-author, I am still open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2 Heating things up

**The Chanul Chills- Chapter 2**

 _Okay, let's try to pick up where we left off._

"Good morning, Abuela, Abuelo, what's for breakfast?" Isabel asked as she entered the dining hall with Zuzo trotting in just behind her. "Good morning, mija, I see you've met Zuzo. Today I've made something quick as we still have a lot of party planning to do." The servants entered the room with several silver platters and set them on the table.

Isabel's smile faltered a little as she took her seat, Elena's chair, next to her was still empty. Indicating the crowned princess must be sleeping in. "Oh, right," Isa said, nodding her thanks as a servant placed her breakfast in front of her. "I almost forgot." The cover was removed and the smell of bacon wafted up into her nose. She looked down to find a sunny side up egg resting atop a bowl of chilaquiles, a glass of horchata rested next to her bowl.

"It looks delicous, Abuela," Isa said as she began eating. Zuzo wished he could say the same for his breakfast. A servant placed two bowls in front of him, one full of water, and the other an assortment of grasses and berries. It was suitable for any sick mortal fox, but not for a sick spirit fox. His cramping stomach gave him no options though. Mindful that he was now a 'normal' fox, Zuzo caustiously dipped his head and lapped up some water, quenching his thirst. Though he was loath to do so, Zuzo finally dared to take a bite of his food. He tried not to make a face as he swallowed the grass and berries. Definitely not something to eat when you were sick. His stomach growled again, demanding sustenance, and he let his eyes wander the room in search of alternatives. He wasn't about to beg for table scraps like the family dog. There had to be something around here he could make a quick meal of.

It was then another servant came out of the kitchen on the opposite side of the dining hall. Deciding his chances were better off there, he quickly made his way over, careful to avoid detection by the royal family. Once beyond the kitchen door, Zuzo began his investigation, never minding the servants who were too wrapped up in their daily chores to notice a fox at their feet. Zuzo preferred to serve himself anyway.

He poked around the shelves and low cabinets, but most of the things he came across was vegetables, eggs, and various types of grain and bread. There had to be some meat around here somewhere...Zuzo sniffed determinedly, grinning when he finally picked up traces of poultry. The scent led him straight to the garbage can. He shouldn't and he normally wouldn't, but he was going to anyway.

"Zuzo, are you in here?" Isabel called to him as she came through the kitchen door. Her brown eyes found him almost immediately. "What are you doing? You weren't going to eat from there were you?" Isabel's nose crinkled as she motioned to the kitchen spoils. "Maybe," Zuzo said and Isa's expression morphed from disgust to outright scolding. "Okay," he relented, "So I was. But," he cut across her as the princess opened her mouth to speak. "You would too if you tried that sorry excuse of a salad they tried to feed me."

"Salad?" Isa tilted her head, "you're sick. You need to be eating lots of proteins."

"You wanna tell them that?" Zuzo asked nodding to the busily working servants. Isa bit her lip in thought and then nodded decisively. "Tell you what," she said, "I'll give you some of my breakfast. That way you'll get all the nutrients you need." Zuzo sighed in relief, "Thank you, Isabel." The fox followed Isabel into the dining hall, slipping under the table without her grandparents noticing, and emerging on the other side to sit by the legs of her chair. Isabel had just slipped him a bite of pork when Elena came into the room looking a little bedraggled.

"Has anyone seen Mateo?" Elena asked skipping over her usual good morning, though she did take the time to kiss the top of Isabel's head. "Oh, we've seen him alright!" Fransico said his eyes twinkling with amusement. "He came in very early this morning, arms loaded down with plants of some sort. He startled one of the servants so bad when he entered that she accidentally burned a whole chicken. I didn't think we would ever get the smell out!" Luisa nodded her head in agreement, "I asked if he'd like to join us for breakfast, but he said he had something important to do. He's down in his workshop now," Luisia polaused and wagged her finger at the crown princess. "I don't know what you two are up to, but you need to take care of yourselves. I won't have anyone going hungry in my home."

"Yes, Abuela. I'll take breakfast down to the workshop so we can eat while we work. Will that be alright?"

"So long as you're eating, mija," Luisa smiled. "Great!" Elena boasted as she dialsapeared into the kitchen, emerging seemingly seconds later with two trays of food. "I'll see you guys later!" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared behind the dining hall door.

It burst open again as Zuzo was munching on his fifth price of bacon. He was really starting to like this little princess. Zuzo's cyan irises peered up at the squat little man as he entered the room. Armando, if he recalled correctly. He'd seen him around a few times.

"Your majesties! Your majesties! The Enchancian royal family is arriving. They're pulling into the harbor now. "Oh?" Luisa said as she stood, "they're early."

"We should hurry if we're going to greet them. Are you ready Isa?"

Isabel had slipped a bite of egg down to Zuzo and was grinning as she watched him eat it, but jerked in surprise when her grandfather addressed her. "Me?" She stumbled over her words, "you want me to come?"

"Of course! They're your party guests, you should be there when they arrive."

"Oh," Isabel's eyes fell to her nearly empty plate, "okay." Her grandparents exchanged worried glances. They had been so sure she'd love to have Sofia over, they had seemed to get along so well last time the Enchancian royal family was here. Isabel felt Zuzo's stare on her and let her brown irises drift over to meet his, forcing a smile as if it would ease him in some way.

"Can I bring Zuzo?" Isabel asked suddenly, eyes lighting up like she'd just had the best idea. "Please? I'm sure he'd love some fresh air." Zuzo didn't know where she was going with this, but he was bound and determined to help this little girl. "I'd love to go," he spoke up. In truth he was excited he'd met Sofia before and thought she was a sweet little kid, there was no reason why those two couldn't be friends. And he was going to make sure this was the best birthday Isabel ever had, sick or not.

Meanwhile, Elena had just managed to bring Mateo his breakfast only to see the royal wizard had his hands full measuring herbs and other odd ingredients for the incense needed to cure the Chanul Chills. His own spirit guide, Cacahuate the sloth, was telling him how to put it together: "Next, we'll need a small handful of copal resin from the torchwood tree… no! No! I said a small handful, Mateo. We don't want to overpower the compound. That's more like it. Now add three tablespoon's worth of Palo Santo—"

"Hey, Mateo, I brought you breakfast!" shouted Elena, startling the young wizard into almost… ALMOST ruining the compound, but thankfully that didn't happen, "Sorry. Wow, you weren't kidding, you really did get Cacahuate involved. Although," she looked towards the spirit sloth with a bit of concern, "I am a little surprised to see you'd show up. Zuzo said he might cause an epidemic if he spread the illness to the rest of the spirit world."

"Hey, don't worry about me if that's what you're feeling," said Cacahuate, "the Chanul Chills may be contagious to our kind, but it's not **that** contagious! From what Mateo already told me, Zuzo probably wants to heal where he feels safe. I mean, really, ever since the incident with Orizaba he's been tripling his workload just to avoid going into his own den… it would do him good to take a break or at least take it easy; too bad he had to get sick for that to happen. Anyway, as long as his collar is on loose enough for him to breath yet tight enough to not fall off, his condition will run its course without causing trouble or spreading to anybody… um, you DID find the collar, right?"

"Don't worry," said Elena, as he and Mateo started to eat, "I got it on him, thanks to abuelo."

"Good," said Mateo, gulping down his horchata quickly, "the instructions for the Incienso Curativo we need is more complicated than I thought. I'm glad Cacahuate is able to help, but it might still take a while longer then we had in mind to get it done and get it done right."

"Hey! I keep telling you I'm a sloth, Mateo," stated Cacahuate, "we are known for our precision, but not for our speed."

"Alright," sighed Elena, "I will just have to tell Zuzo that he'd have to avoid straining himself during Isa's party if he insists on going at all… and knowing Zuzo he would insist not only because he hates missing out on fiestas, but also because he loves being a spirit guide, and since he and Ovia switched to-do lists, he wouldn't have to go much farther than the palace as he watches over Isa, right?"

In that moment, Armando barged into Mateo's workshop, "Princess Elena, there you are!" the chief of the castle stated, catching his breath, "The royal family of Enchancia has arrived early, and your sister and grandparents are already in the carriage to the harbor! If you are not going to greet them, could you at least sign this royal proclamation announcing their arrival?" he pulled a scroll out of his coat.

"What? Seriously?! Why am I the last to know?" Elena huffed, cursing herself for oversleeping as she fetched a quill and some ink to sign the proclamation, "Never mind. Just let the rest of my family know I will be at the harbor a little later. Naomi and I have a little surprise in for my sister's party."

Of course, as Elena had said that, Isabel and her grandparents had already left with Zuzo in tow. The carriage ride to the harbor was harrowing for the young princess, of only for the fact that she'd eventually have to leave its confines and face the Enchancian royal family. It wasn't as if Isabel didn't like Isabel, far from it actually, but she hadn't seen the girl in well over a year. The two had begun a delicate friendship while Sofia's family had been there, staying several days after Shuriki's fall to actually enjoy their vacation, and they had exchanged letters after Sofia's family's departure… but to see her again face to face, after all this time? Isabel's stomach knotted up uncomfortably.

Zuzo rested in the seat next to her, keen cyan eyes studying the princess as she wrung her hands anxiously. He wanted terribly to ask her what was wrong, counsel her, and give her advice, but somehow he knew that this wasnt something she wanted to discuss in front of her grandparents. Instead, he reached across and laid his head against her leg, hoping the contact would give her some comfort. It seemed to work, within moments he could feel her small hand brushing through his fur. They sighed in unison, but for completely different reasons. Isabel's agile mind chased down several paths of thoughts as she worked her fingers through Zuzo's fur. What if Sofia didn't like her anymore? What if she had changed since last time they had seen each other? Had she outgrown the sense of wonderment she'd had when Isabel had shown off some of her inventions to the girl? What she was the same as all the other girls now? Isabel bit her lip, mind spiraling dangerously.

 _Why do you bother with such nonsense?_

 _If you want to act like a peasant why don't you go live with them?_

Tears brimmed in Isabel's eyes, nails unknowingly digging into Zuzo's back, earning a grunt of discomfort from the fox. Zuzo turned his eyes up to meet hers, they were overly bright and glassy, was she going to cry. Zuzo fought off the urge to growl in frustration, if only he were in his spirit form. He could speak to her freely then, without fear of being overheard. Instead, he was forced to keep his muzzle shut and wait for a better opportunity. One he hoped would present itself soon, Isabel seemed to be getting worse as the day dragged on. Zuzo offered her the most sincere smile he could muster and rested his head back on her leg.

Finally, the smell of sea salt filled the air and faintly burned at their eyes. Grand ships and ship docks filled all the eye could see. The moment had come. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Isabel took hold of the end of Zuzo leash, the only term of his being on this outing. The coachman came around and opened the door and she and Zuzo, and her grandparents all climbed out.

The Enchancian royal ship wasn't hard to find for a couple of reasons. One, while the merchant ships were impressive, they paled in comparison to a royal vessel. And two, the Enchancian ship was the only one there with a team of flying horses harnessed up to it. Isabel tilted her head at the sight, curious.

Up on the rooftops, the jaquins looked on the scene with equal curiosity. After a moment's speculation, Skylar turned to his friends and spoke with a grin. "Kind of makes you think, doesn't it?" "Yeah, it sure does," added Migs, "and I am just glad we never have to do that for anybody, royalty or not."

"Amen to that." said Luna.

Zuzo overheard the conversation from the carriage, but was barely surprise. Despite the forty one years without the respect of being the national symbol of Avalor, jaquins were a very proud species, and tend to think themselves better then flying horses. Still, this whole ordeal seems to be livening the mood for the humans, as several of the harbor masters and local stable keepers tended to the weary equines, especially the one which was small enough to be considered a pony yet had the kind of face you'd expect on an adult horse. Maybe he could explain what all this is about, Zuzo thought, before asking Isabel, "Do you mind if I take a few moments with the horses? I want to congradulate their efforts getting the visiting royalty here."

Isabel hesitated, but then smiled. She figured time with other animals would offer Zuzo some comfort. "Okay, but don't stay too long," she said, "I want you by my side when Sofia and her family gets off the boat, and besides, I don't want your cold spreading to any of the horses."

Zuzo sighed, knowing he shouldn't bother to explain his kind of cold wasn't even contagious to mortals, even while he's in mortal form. None the less, he gave an understanding nod, and approached the flying horses hurriedly, knowing he only had a few minutes before he needed to be back at Isabel's side. Truth be told, he had intentions to do a lot more than say thank you to the horses, he had a feeling Isabel's anxiety had something to do with Princess Sofia. He wasn't sure in what way, but finding the horse closest to Sofia seemed like the best place to start.

The fox scanned the three long rows of horses, apparently Enchancian flying horses came in a vast array colors, and they all stood proud and tall. Of course they did, they were royal horses, they were high bred animals… and yet, finding that horse may be easier than he expected. Zuzo's focus zeroed in on a smaller horse in one of the outer most rows. He was a great deal shorter than his companions, thicker built, and sturdy. His pleasant expression gave away his kind demeanor and he grinned crookedly as Zuzo approached. This was definitely Sofia's horse. Zuzo cleared his throat, both to get the horse's attention and because it tickled a bit from his illness. It didn't take long for the miniature flying horse to notice.

"Oh, um, hi," the smaller horse said, "Can I help you with something?" he gasped, and whinnied, "Did I step in something when I landed here?"

Being unable to understand the horses, the stable boy tending to the visiting equines could only make a wild guess as to what was upsetting him. "Easy, Minimus, it's only a fox. It won't hurt you. I'll be right back with your oat-bag."

Zuzo could barely hold in his chuckles upon learning the small flying horse's name as he watched the stable boy run off to tend to his duties. Minimus, Zuzo thought to himself, what a strange and degrading name for a horse like this, but I better not let him hear me laugh about it or he might not react too well when and if he learns my own name. With that thought in mind, Zuzo took a deep breath to regain his composer before speaking. "No, you didn't step in anything," he said, "I just wanted to congradulate you for you efforts in pulling that ship here. The whole team must have worked very hard at it... you most of all."

Minimus neighed modestly, scuffing a hoof, "Yeah, well, the royal family of Enchancia was excited about the party and wanted to arrive as soon as possible, and I suppose I should have seen this crazy idea coming," he explained, "King Roland the second is a great king and an even better father, but he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, you know what I mean?" Minimus looked both ways before whispering to the fox, "I even heard it said among the animals back home that, when the royal family took up the peasant lifestyle for a day... oh, don't ask how it happened... Roland actually ordered a cow to milk itself."

Zuzo's chuckle really escaped him this time, but he controlled himself a bit longer. At least the horse took it upon himself to say a bit about the royal family on his own, and to Zuzo, that would make getting answers easier. "Really? Tell me more."

"Don't get me wrong," Minimus continued, "I like Sofia. She is and always has been the sweetest girl I ever met, princess or not, and her mother, Queen Miranda, she's practically an angel in a crown... she brings us carrots every so often while talking to the stable masters about her old, simple life working at the village shoe shop in Dunwitty before she met and married the king. Yep, those two know from experience that, royal or not, it's what's inside that counts... if not for that, Sofia wouldn't have never helped me find my potential for the flying horse derby at Royal Prep... but the kings blood-related kids... uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Zuzo mused, "What do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

"Those royal twins are a couple of disasters waiting to happen. Prince James is a full blown thrill-seeker who likes blowing things up, pulling pranks, and breaking the rules... his favorite catch phrase is 'Boom goes the Cannon' for crying out loud! Bad as he is, though, he is nothing compared to his twin sister, Princess Amber... a royal spoiled brat who usually puts style over common sense, and doesn't always think before she opens her mouth," Minimus sighs and shook his head, "but I'm probably overthinking this. I mean, Sofia claims that her siblings mean well, and I trust her, yet I just know that something might go wrong at the upcoming event with those two, so keep your eyes open for trouble and be ready for anything."

Zuzo nodded in understanding. This horse seemed a bit paranoid, but he could sense the truth in Minimus' every word. "Thanks... don't worry, I will. I should get going now. Bye." With that said, the spirit fox in mortal form rushed back to Isabel's side. He wanted to see for himself what that flying horse was talking about, and if there was anything he could do to keep things from going wrong. Zuzo made it back to Isabel in record time, which proved to be a very good thing as the royal family was making they're way over from getting off the boat. The royal children were leading the way with eager smiles and hurried steps. "Isabel!" Sofia called out excitedly, rushing to hug the princess as soon as she was close enough.

"It's so good to see you again!" Isabel tensed at the feeling Sofia's arms wrapping around her, but loosened up enough to awkwardly return the gesture, "Bienvenidos al Reino de Avalor, Sofia, to you and your family. My sister had made a lot of changes since you were here last… and all for the better after, well, you know."

"So long as everyone in the kingdom is happy again," Sofia stated, "that's okay by me."

Zuzo smiled at the girls, relieved to see that Sofia really hadn't changed a bit since he had last seen her, and the fox could tell that Isabel was feeling much the same way as she loosened up and grinned at the blue eyed girl. In that moment, a rabbit bounced up close to them, but upon seeing the fox close by, he hopped behind Sofia and trembled. "You said that there'd be food, Sofia," the rabbit yelled, "you never said that I was on the menu!"

Sofia looked at the oddly familiar looking fox, and she smiled at the rabbit and loosened one arm to pat him on the head and whispered to him, "It's okay, Clover. Something tells me that he won't eat you."

Zuzo didn't know what to make of this. Had started his spirit guide career as the advisor of a royal wizard, he knew that the Amulet of Avalor—along with protecting a princess from harm—offers blessings to the wearer for good deeds, and he already knew one of those blessings was the ability to talk to non-magical animals whenever the need, but actually seeing it happening was a whole other experience to the now mortal fox then just simply knowing about it. He had to shake himself to his senses, though… he might have to talk to this bunny later; right now, he had to stay focused on helping Isabel, and he had this gut feeling that she'll need all the help he could give when he noticed that the twins came bounding up as the girls parted their embrace. "James, Amber," said Sofia, "you remember Isabel, right?"

"Yes, of course," Amber spoke up, "she was the princess trapped in the painting… with your grandparents, right?" Zuzo grimaced, that was one way to break the ice... or walk off a cliff. A shadow cast over Isabel's eyes, but she forced a smile, knowing her grandparents and Sofia's parents were close by and watching the scene. "Yes, that's me." Sofia, much to Zuzo's relief caught the unsteadiness of Isabel's tone and made an attempt to amend her sister's social blunder. "Isabel's not only a princess," Sofia said, "but she's also her own royal inventor. She has a lot of big ideas!" She grasped Isabel's hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't you share some of them with us, maybe the ones you mentioned in your letters?"

James was practically bouncing in his place, "Cool do any of them involve cannons, or blowing stuff up!?" Amber flapped her fan gently, rolling her eyes at her brother. "Ugh! James." Isabel fidgeted a bit under their eager eyes. "Well," she began, "I do have things explode from time to time, but never on purpose. Right now I'm working on a portable arctic wind machine to keep the guests from further north comfortable during their stay." Zuzo's eyes lit up with realization, so that's what had exploded while he was with Elena and Mateo… what a clever girl. Amber chuckled at the girl, "I'm afraid that's already been invented, dear. It's called a fan," the blond fluttered her own once more to emphasize her point.

Zuzo's frown deepened, uh oh was right.

Anxiety twisted in Isabel's gut and she fiddled with her hands nervously. "Well, that one hasn't been perfected yet anyway," she said recalling the minor explosion the previous day. "The presto changer turned out really well though. It got first place at the invention fair."

"That's great!" Sofia praised, "What's it do?"

"It's a wardrobe that changes your clothes for you," Isabel said excitement bubbling in her voice as it always did when she spoke about her successful projects.

"Don't you have servants to do that?" Amber inquired looking bored. Isabel's smile was lost almost as quickly as it appeared and her gaze refocused to her shoes. They needed polishing, she noticed. "There's also my guitardian," she said halfheartedly. "I invented it and played it at my cousin's birthday party. It's like a cross between a guitar and an accordion, it's really fun to play."

Amber scoffed, "that sounds like the most ridiculous instrument I've ever heard of." Tears brimmed in Isabel's eyes and she turned abruptly from the three children to keep them from seeing. Zuzo noticed though, he had to talk to this kid, his eyes drifted over to Amber who was now giving her siblings a puzzled look… maybe two of them.

"Abuela, can I take Zuzo for a walk, please?" Isabel requested, "I really want to go to the park." Luisa and Fransisco exchanged another loaded glance, but didn't stop her. "Of course, mica, but don't take too long, alright?"

"Okay," Zuzo had the leash snapped back around his collar and found himself walking off with her before his clouded senses could really register it. As they left, the jaquins… who saw the whole thing… discussed what just happened and what they should do about it in whispers. Before long, Skylar and Luna had flown off across the sea, and Migs followed the little princess and her fox to the park. The walk to the park was filled with a pregnant silence that both girl and fox wanted to break, but were still too much in the public eye to do so. The whole time, the princess sniffed quietly and kept her eyes low, not really having to look to know her way to the park. It was a special place for her. Finally however, they found themselves surrounded by more trees than people. They could speak more freely now.

"That wasn't the first time my work has been insulted," Isabel spoke up before Zuzo could ask. "The royal girls, they don't really like me very much." Isabel lifted her eyes from the ground and looked around the park, refusing to meet his eyes. "They said my hobby was better for peasants and that if I continued to act that way, then I was no better fit to wear crown than any other villager." Isabel's tawny eyes landed on one tree, situated behind an old cement bench, and made her way over to it. She sat on the grass, resting her back against the tree's broad trunk. It had only been a sapling when she and her father had planted it there, so long ago. I was almost hard to believe how big it was now. "I tried everything I could to fit in with them, I tried to reinvent myself Zuzo; I really did!" Tears spilled freely down her cheeks now and her lip quivered when she sobbed. Zuzo's eyes widened in alarm, he hadn't ever had to console a crying girl before.

The fox carefully came to sit by her side, nearly eye level with her now that she was sitting on the ground. "Just, breathe, princess, let it all out." The child hiccuped a sob and lifted a hand to wipe her eyes in a vain attempt to clear the tears away. "Last time, though, last time was the worst." She sniffled again, trying to compose herself a little before she continued.

"It happened here, in this very park, over forty-one years ago. I was building a theatre and a feeding system for the jaquins, when a noble girl saw me. She scoffed at me and told me someone with my title shouldn't be working in the dirt like a lowly peasant. Asked me what a bunch of animals were going to do with a theatre anyway, besides wreck it. When I tried to defend myself, she pushed me down in the mud, said if I knew what was good for me I'd just stay there."

Isabel paused briefly to wipe her eyes again.

"I ran home, wanting to tell my parents what had happened, but as soon as I got there Elena asked me to change my dress. She didn't ask why I was so dirty, she just learned to expect it, you know? Anyway, Elena was busy cleaning my hands and face when they pulled up. That's when...that's when Shuriki-"

Isabel cut herself off as another sob bubbled up out of her throat. Zuzo could plainly see her body trembling with the effort to keep everything locked in, and waited patiently for her to compose herself so she could speak again. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I don't guess you wanted to hear all of this, but I really needed to get that off my chest."

At this point, Zuzo was wishing he could conjure her up a handkerchief or stuffed animal or something. Limited as he was, however, he had to settle with gently swiping his tears away with one of his paws. "Vas a estar bien, Isa; it's alright," he said affectionately… he rarely ever resorted to speaking Spanish if he could help it, but it seemed to get her attention, "there's no need to apologize. Let's just calm down and see if we can talk this out, okay?" Hearing a male voice call her Isa was different, sure her grandfather did it sometimes, but Isabel was reminded strongly of her father who had often called her that when trying to soothe her too. "Okay," she mumbled wiping away the last of her running tears.

"Good. Now, what happened with that girl was a long time ago, right? Surely today's royal children aren't that bad, well, Amber maybe, but..."

"No," Isabel spoke when he trailed off, " a lot of today's princesses act a lot like her... honestly, even Cat has been acting stuffy lately… that's why I didn't want to have a birthday party, because I don't have any friends. Not many of them, anyway. I tried to make friends in school, but I had to reinvent myself… joining in on their games that involve stealing rocks from sacred grounds, changing up my hair and habits, all trying to act just like them… just to get them to like me, and now they've neglected me and I have to do it all over again just to befriend these royal guests!"

"Hey now, that's not true. You've got your sister, and Sofia, and you've got me now. You have plenty of friends, and none of us want you to reinvent yourself." Zuzo paused turning his head away from her to sneeze, using his tail as a handkerchief and… unknowingly… blocking the frost. "'Excuse me." He sniffled, "Where was I? Oh, right. Look, Isabel, you're a unique kid, and that's got nothing to do with being stuck in a painting for forty years, but that doesn't mean you can't have friends. In fact," his tail gave a happy swish behind him, "I'm going to help you make some." Isabel's eyes brightened a little. "Really?"

"You bet! But first, you gotta help me sneak into that party."

"Thank you Zuzo!" Isabel wrapped her arms around the fox's neck, hugging him close. "You're the best!"

"Hey! Not so tight!" Zuzo said with a smile, as Isabel almost knocked loose his collar, but as he gently pulled away and attempted to straighten it he ended up sneezing again without covering his mouth. Thankfully, his young friend didn't see the frost on the tree she was sitting against before it thawed out in the heat of Avalor, but he feared the worst… if he is showing supernatural symptoms with the collar on, then that means that it isn't on tight enough, which could only lead to some kind of disaster! Another sneeze escaped him… no ice, which means something else is bound to happen and it would be his fault! He looked around, trying to feel the energy of the environment itself for any other ghostly mishap that is to be caused by his illness. Finding an imbalance through a twinge in his stripes, he looked towards the Polo Volador close by… he recalled how Isa's previous spirit guide had a little trouble warning her and Cat to stay away from that flying pole before Ovia took over the job… and he noticed it was glowing just as the entire gaggle of jaquins were coming their way, but before he could shout to tell them to look out it was too late. The ropes on that contraption grabbed the jaquins and pulled them around like a merry-go-round pulls around wooden horses until they all got their paws on the ground! That much Isabel did see.

"Oh my—!" she said, "How did that happen?! Come on, Zuzo, we got to go over there and see if there's anything we can do to help."

The fox's ears folded to the back of his ears in regret and fear… he could've sworn that he heard the word "cobarde" echoing in his heart… but he quickly shook himself back to his senses. "No, no!" he told himself, "None of that, Zuzo… just breathe." With that said, he followed Isa to the Olaball Court, where the jaquins were in a tangled mess… well, most of them. The cubs were on the top of their elder's shoulders, laughing as though they were still riding that supernatural carousel before they jumped off and rushed to the young princess.

"Feliz duodécimo cumpleaños, Isa!" sang the young jaquin triplets, rushing up to their favorite babysitter, "Happy birthday to you!"

"It's good to see you again!" Isabel smiled as she cuddled the baby jaquins, "You're speaking and singing in full sentences already, and in two languages too? Wow! You three are growing up fast."

"Can we play 'tortillitas' now," asked Mingo, "like we did when we were hatchlings?"

"Maybe later, Mingo," Isabel giggled, "right now I think your mommy, daddy, auntie Luna and uncle Skylar are a bit tied up… I could use the help to figure out how to untie them if the whole family is to show up at my party." She pulled her multi-tool out of her pocket, "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't want to come… not with all the other guests being foreign royals."

"What? Are you kidding, princess?" said Luna, "I know that we aren't humans, but we jaquins are entertainers."

"Yeah, we'd never miss you party for anything," said Skylar, "We might even be able to loosen things up a bit."

"Speaking of loosening up," said Migs, clearing his throat, "you can get started with these ropes at any time! Honestly, why do they start every Olaball season with this stupid thing anyway?"

"Excuse my mate," said Dulce, "he gets a little cranky when he's worried."

"Yeah, I run into that type a lot," mutters Zuzo, his guilt getting the best of him for a moment before he tried centering himself and observing the situation his sneeze accidently caused, "Um, Isa… doesn't that tangle behind Luna's ear look like a double fisherman's knot to you?"

"Hmm, it kind of does, doesn't it?" Isabel pondered as she climbed up on the tangled jaquins with her multi-tool, "That'll take forever to untie by hand, and Naomi is doing a sailor's cook off today so I can't get her to find the time to help me with this. It's a good thing I brought the right tools; I hope. Now, let's see… the scissors are too dull, and it'll take forever to file the ropes… better use the mini-saw."

"Just be careful were you are sawing, young lady," said Luna, "I need both my ears to listen with, and besides, I just got my fur groomed this morning!"

"Don't worry, Luna," Isabel reassured as she got straight to work, "I'll be quick yet careful."

"Yes, but… mostly be careful, alright?" Zuzo gulped, putting his paws over his eyes. He could give advice in any form, and he knows that Isa heard him in his mortal bonds, but outside of the spirit world there is a lot less of a chance of being listened to. Thankfully, as he peaked, he noticed that his efforts to guide her wasn't in vain, and in a matter of seconds she got the jaquins out without causing any harm to them.

"Phew! Thanks, princess," said Luna, as she and the others righted themselves and stretched their wings, "I was getting a cramp under all those ropes."

"You're welcome." Isabel said with a smile.

"Can we play our game now?" said Estrella.

"Yeah," said Zoom, "we hadn't seen you since the Jaquin Festival!"

Isabel giggled at that. "Okay, but just once today," she said, "it looks like it's about to rain, and I got to get myself and my friend home soon. Lift you paws up!"

The three little jaquins raised their paws, and joined in with Isabel in her little clapping game, "Tortillitas de manteca Para Mama' que esta' contenta, Tortillitas de maiz Para Papa' que esta' feliz!"

Zuzo smiled at the little princess, "That was really impressive, Isa."

"Oh, it's just a simple clapping game," said Isabel, "I should teach it to you sometime."

"Not that!" the fox stated, "I was talking about how you managed to finish a job without hurting anyone… how come you've been having trouble doing that with your inventions lately?"

The young princess shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know," she said, "I guess I was so worried about making a good impression on Sofia's friends that I keep forgetting what each of my inventions are supposed to do, then things get a little… well, you know."

"Form over function, huh?" said Zuzo, "We might need to work on that." He didn't know what else to say… he wasn't sure if it was because he was overworking himself or because his head cold kept him from thinking straight, but he felt like he was running out of good advice to give. Before he could figure out how to fix that, however, the sky started to get darker, and lightning flashed across the sky three times in a row, causing everyone's eyes to widen, especially Isabel's.

"Quick!" Isabel told the jaquins, "We all have to get back to the palace, now! I have to stop Armando from freaking out about the chonopos… again!" She slumped in annoyance on that last part, which caused Zuzo to tilt his head and raise an eyebrow; she's acting a lot like he does whenever that boy Gustavo makes an attempt to steal his brother's cookies!

"What's a chonopo?" asked Mingo, "Is it something to eat? Does it taste like Anoki berries?"

Isabel giggled as she loaded Zuzo and her go-pack onto Skylar's back before mounting him herself. "Let's just get to the palace, okay?" she said, "I will tell you all about the chonopos when we're safe in my room."

As the jaquins were flying to the palace, back at the harbor Elena had just rode in on her horse Canela, where Naomi was waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late." Elena said, dismounting her horse.

"I'll say," said Naomi, "You missed the royal family of Enchancia by a long shot… they had just headed to the palace on the other road with the rest of your family by now… and the Sailor's Cook-Off had to be postponed on account of rain," three bolts of lightning (the same ones that Isa saw earlier) had flashed over the sea, startling the two teen girls, but they quickly laughed it off, "and Armando is probably driving the palace staff crazy by now, so you better not stay at my place very long anyway; unless, of course, you want to miss out on the fun of his rainy-day chonopo hunt."

Elena shook her head with a smile, "I told Esteban all about that right before I left when he was fussing about me going out in the rain," she explained, "knowing how much my cousin used to love snipe hunts when he was young, I am sure that he and Armando would keep each other busy for a while… hopefully, long enough to help with your entry for the cook off."

"Right," said Naomi, as she leads her royal friend into her house, "because along with first place being two pounds of gold, you made the surprise arrangements stating that the top three contestants get to cater for your sister's party, and I really want my mother's recipe for caldo de mariscos to make it into the buffet table, even if it's only good enough for third place."

"Nothing in the rules stating that a member of the royal family can't make any input on any of the entries," Elena smiled, "though with Doña Paloma as one of the judges and most of the other sailors being native to countries all over the world, the competition is going to be pretty stiff… but I am sure there is nothing to worry about. You make great seafood soup!"

Meanwhile, Sofia and her family… including her pet bunny Clover… was at the Castle of Avalor. She was wondering where she had seen that fox before, and had just unpacked her things on the other side of the guest room from Amber and James, who were having a serious twin-to-twin talk.

"I didn't mean to insult Isa and her inventions," said Amber, straightening her tiara in front of a mirror, "I was just stating some facts of royal life."

"No, what we said about her being stuck in that painting was a fact," said James, "you were voicing opinions, and you hadn't been very nice about them. Doesn't it say in your favorite book… 1001 Tiaras… that a princess should always be polite?"

Amber thought it over, "Well, me that you put it THAT way, I suppose I could've worded a few things a little better… come to think of it, I had not even seen her projects when I opened my mouth." she sighed, and turned around, "You're right, James. As future queen of Enchancia, I have to do more then simply tell her that I'm sorry… or whatever it is they say here in Avalor… I have to make amends to the birthday princess somehow."

"Well, you're in luck," said Queen Miranda, coming into the room, "I couldn't help overhearing your little talk, and I will have you know that… since we arrived early, the dowagers King Francisco and Queen Louisa had asked our family to help with the preparations for Isabel's party." she leaned over and whispered to her children, "Just don't let your father near the kitchen. You remember what happened the last time me tried to bake a cake?"

Sofia couldn't help but giggle at the memory… a magic mirror turned the royal family into bakers for a day, and her step relatives didn't take well to peasant life… the cake was terrible and the pastries tasted like glue! Amber was exasperated by the same memories, bad hair day and all, while James sighed longingly for the fun he had playing with the batter.

"Can I at least help with the cake?" the young prince pleaded.

"Well, a long as you follow the directions and keep your father from helping, " Queen Miranda said with a smile, "I don't see any harm."

"Great idea, James," said Amber, "you and Sofia handle the catering, while I take care of everything else. A princess with big ideas deserves a big party… believe me, I know… so we are going to round up the most elaborate decorations in the land, and there will be a bonfire and fireworks and-"

"Amber!" said Sofia, "You're not going to overdo it again, are you?"

"Sofia is right," said James, "I love explosions, but I don't think Isabel would feel the same way. It might remind her of her failed experiments."

"Oh, don't worry, you two," said Amber, "I'm cutting way back from the last party I threw. Oh! I should add a stilt-walker dressed as a chicken! I don't know why, but the concept just feels like and Avalorian fiesta to me for some reason. Now, off with you all, I have a party to plan!"

Sofia shook her head carrying Clover in her arms. The bunny looked rather annoyed. "She's going to go overboard again, is she?" he asked.

"Big time," said Sofia, "but at least her heart is in the right place." She sighed and shook her head, "I just hope she doesn't get too carried away… I had already invited Lucinda, Lily, and Indigo to the party to provide the entertainment."

"Sofia, you are the only princess I know who'd invite witches to a royal birthday party," Clover sighed, as he was lowered to the floor, "one out of three being a young WICKED witch, dare I point out."

"It'd be even worse _not_ to invite at least one of those types," stated Sofia, "and besides, next to Shuriki, Indigo isn't really that bad."

"Why couldn't you have asked your royal wizard or the court jester to provide the entertainment?"

"Cedric the Sensational is at Mystic Meadows visiting his parents, and court jester couldn't come because he gets seasick and hates flying. We had to use someone."

"Well, suit yourself." Clover sighed, hopping away, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see what is in the local kitchen… not just for me, of course, but also for that fox we saw at the harbor. I got to see if there is anything good enough for me to bribe him with to insure he keeps rabbit off the menu."

"Clover, I told you, I seriously doubt he'd eat you." Sofia sighed, "Actually, now that you bring him up, I have to admit he does look familiar, like I seen him somewhere before… but it couldn't be what I think it is."

"Which is…?" Clover asked, waving a paw for Sofia to continue.

"Well, the last time I saw a fox in Avalor, it was when Mateo summoned Alakazar's chanul… um, spirit animal… and it turned out to be a fox named Zuzo, but I'm not sure if it could be the same fox or not. THAT fox was much taller, and he had blue fur, and was, well, ghostly like… well, like a spirit. Odds are, I could be mistaken."

"Hmm… stranger things have happened, princess. Perhaps when I chance upon him again, I can find out who he really is… that is, if you are right about him not eating me."

Sofia giggled at her bunny… this wasn't the first time he struggled to befriend a predator. He acted in a similar manner around Crackle, Princess Vivian's pet dragon, and now the two of them are good friends. Remembering that, Sofia had her hopes up that Clover could find that same kind of friendship with this fox… whoever he is.

In that same moment, the jaquins managed to get Isabel and her fox friend back to the palace, and just in time, for just as the little princess was closing the balcony doors behind them it started to rain.

"So, your name is Zuzo, huh?" asked Skylar, as he lowered the fox onto Isabel's bed, "Well, that is some coincidence… Princess Elena has an imaginary friend by that name."

Zuzo rolled his eyes as he pulled up a pillow. Since Elena was the only one who could see his true spirit self without a summoning, it often looked like she was talking to herself… and yet, somehow, in all those moments, Skylar was the only one among the jaquins who had been around during most of those "one sided" conversations. The fox recalled his lessons from Chanul School stating that animals are often more attuned to sensing the presence of those from the spirit world then humans are, but that usually works if said animals are quiet and still, and as far as jaquins go Skylar is the biggest loudmouth that Zuzo had ever seen.

"Isabel, when was the last time you cleaned your room?" asked Migs, pushing several of the half-baked inventions towards the wall, "My kids could hurt a paw on all these loose pieces."

Isabel looked embarrassed, "Sorry," she stated, "I was so upset about having strangers for guests at my upcoming birthday that I got a little engrossed in my hobby… and with no luck inventing anything useful."

"Luck has got nothing to do with it, girl," said Luna, "you got the skills and the touch; you just need to get your head on straight."

Zuzo nodded hearing that. Couldn't have said it better myself, he thought.

"Well, at least there is enough room here for us to be comfy until the rain stops," said Dulce, rounding up the young triplets close to the edge of the bed, "in the meantime, Isa, I believe you had promised my babies that you would tell them a story."

Isa nodded, and pulled her portable fireplace out of the pile Migs made and turned it on in the middle of the room for effect. "The chonopos are these mischievous, demonic creatures that are said to have plagued Avalor many ages ago," she said, reciting the basics of these fictional creatures, "The reason as to why varies from storyteller to storyteller, but the chonopos have a strong dislike for human beings… they steal our food, put rocks in our pillows; stuff mud in our socks. Sometimes, they are even said to cause misfortune on animals that help humans, and make it look like it happened by accident, often for no reason at all. The chonopos normally live underground, to stay out of the sun, and only come out during thunderstorms. It is said that when lightning flashes three times in a row… that's when they emerge!"

"The lightning flashed three times while we were at the park!" Mingo stated, as he and his brother and sister trembled in fear. Zuzo, however, shook his head and leaned over the edge of the bed to comfort the younger jaquins.

"Calm down, you three," the fox told them, gently patting each of them on the head, "it's just a scary bedtime story humans made up to scare naughty little kids into behaving… like when someone forgets to close the doors and windows when it's raining. Right, Isa?"

"That's right," said Isabel, as she turned down the flames in her portable fireplace, "the chonopos aren't real at all… but… Armando seems to believe in them. I would've corrected him sooner, but Elena said it's much more fun watching him freak out. Then again, he has been right before… like when I laughed at his tale of Orizaba before she appeared during the eclipse. Who knows? Maybe he might catch a real chonopo someday, and then I can get a closer look at them and ask them why they hate us humans so much… if they are real, of course."

"Maybe," said Zuzo, as he sunk into the pillow… he really wished she didn't bring up Orizaba at this point, "just be careful when and if it happens. Not every creature out there can be reasoned with."

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.

"I don't want to talk about it…" he responded, when his nose started to twitch, and his eyes, which almost drooped close with an unexplained fatigue, widen with alarm, "Isa, are you sure that thing is meant to be an indoor invention?"

It was only a matter of seconds before everyone noticed what Zuzo was talking about… despite Isabel's best efforts to shut it off, her portable fireplace was bursting out a thick cloud of smoke! The jaquins wasted no time helping her push it out onto the balcony where the rain put out the fire completely, and they flapped their wings to clear out the smoke before closing the door… but the smell of it still lingered, causing Zuzo to feel very dizzy. "What did you fuel the fire on that thing with anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Isabel answered, "just a set of bellows, an automated fire piston I put together, some enchanted volcanic gas I borrowed from Charoca, and plenty of sandalwood."

"Well, you might have gone a little overboard with the gas on that setting," Zuzo yawned, struggling to keep his head off the pillow, "but… sandalwood? Are you serious? You don't know this but…" another yawned escaped him, "incense makes me… sleepy… if I… if I hadn't noticed it was going to be a problem when I did, I might've past out and you… you could've been…"

"Shh, it's okay," said Dulce, gently stroking the fox's fur with her wing, "it's alright. The worst of it is over."

"Yeah, it's not like we wouldn't have noticed on our own anyway." Skylar stated, earning a whack on the head from Luna.

At this point, Estaban had rushed in holding a vase and tossing the flowers in it aside, "Isabel! Get out of here!" he yelled, as he threw swung the vase around, splashing Migs in the face with water before realizing that everything is okay, panting as he struggled to calm down, "Huh… I could've sworn I smelled smoke in here. Little cousin… what happened? More trouble with your inventions?"

"Well… sort of…" Isabel said, hesitating to tell the truth, but knowing that it would be foolish to lie to her stuffy yet well-meaning cousin, especially after this ordeal got him worried sick, and she knew if she didn't tell the truth someone else in the room would, and she'd get into a lot less trouble fessing up herself, "I was telling the story about the chonopos to the baby jaquins, and using my portable fireplace for effect, but I turned the heat too high, and if my fox friend didn't warn me and the elder jaquins hadn't thrown it out into the rain… I would've burned the whole palace down. Lo siento mucho, Esteban… I am so sorry."

Esteban shook his head and got on his knees to look his younger cousin in the eyes, "Oy! Isabel, this is what I was talking about this morning." He said, placing a hand on the tearful girl's shoulder, "Thank goodness you are alright, but you really need to be more careful with some of your inventions… that's why I suggested that we should move some of them to a proper workshop instead of working on them in your room; so you can work on them safely." Esteban then pulled her into a hug, "Now, I am not going to yell at you… I'm just glad that you are safe. However, in addition to relocating your inventions, I will have to arrange make arrangements for a fire safety course in your school so this doesn't happen again… you're more than old enough to know that a flame isn't a toy."

"I didn't play with it on purpose." Isabel said, "I thought I could control it, but I couldn't."

"All the more reason you got lucky… this time," Esteban stated, "to think, if the door wasn't cold to the touch, I wouldn't have worked up the nerve to come in here." He pulls away with a sigh, "Now, as I said, we shall discuss this tomorrow… after your birthday party. Until then, I trust that you can use better precautions with your inventions from now on?"

"Si, Esteban."

Zuzo felt a sneeze coming on, and when he ended up letting it out, he noticed that… just outside… Isabel's portable fireplace had practically turned into an ice sculpture and shattered into several pieces. In a sense, it was a blessing and a curse that little detail came in late, as Isabel and the jaquins didn't see that happen, but it was clear that Esteban did, for the grand chancellor shook his head as he stood up, and muttered on the way out as to whether or not an exorcist was really necessary at that point. "Will you excuse me, Isa?" Zuzo stated, struggling to wake himself up and get onto his feet, wiping his nose with his tail, "Mateo had promised to make me some medicine for my condition… I want to see if he had finished it."

"Oh, so that is what he's been up to," said Esteban… thankfully still none the wiser to the fact the fox was causing some supernatural problems (actually, he felt compassion for this little red animal, but he knew better then to show it), "well, little one, I shall personally escort you to his secret workshop to see what is taking this remedy so long—" In that moment, a flash of lightning streaked across the palace, and just outside the door Armando and Private Higgins ran passed the door as they rushed down the hallway screaming about chonopos. Esteban shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, right between the eyes, "—just as soon as I do something about those two. Oy!" It was then he eyed the baby jaquins, with an almost mischievous look on his face, "Hmm. Small, fangs, a lot of energy… how would you three like to help me with a little joke? It'll help pass the time until the rain stops."

Isabel shook her head and whispered to Zuzo, "Cousin Esteban had this thing for snipe hunts when he was younger… or chonopo hunts as the case may be."

At this point, however, Zuzo was too overwhelmed to care much. He's just glad Esteban didn't see through the "disguise" of his mortal form as of yet, especially since it's clear that he needs to get his collar tightened, and he was sure that things will be much easier from here on out once that is done… but little did even he know how wrong he actually was.

 _Several different groups planning Isabel's party at once… all without talking to each other about it… is practically a "too many cooks in the kitchen" ordeal waiting to happen. I look forward to reading your reviews, as I wonder what you think will happen next._


	3. Chapter 3 Disorientation

**The Chanul Chills- Chapter 3**

 _There is a difference between a crossover and a fanfic with guest appearances from another show… with a limit of four characters to star this thing I had to make it mostly Elena of Avalor, even though the characters from Sofia the First are in it. Just thought I should clear that up… anyway, I'm not sure how much help I'd get from my co-author at this point, but I have to try to finish this._

As the jaquin triplets were dressed up as chonopos to keep Armando and Private Higgins busy, Isabel was standing close by Zuzo while Esteban had been leading them to the palace library, where Mateo's workshop was hidden.

"I am more then capable of walking there myself." The fox protested.

"Zuzo, you had been through a lot today even though you are sick," said Isabel, "I want to make sure you pace yourself the rest of the day. Besides, it's almost lunchtime… I have to make sure you are fed something other than that grass salad you were given this morning."

"Oh, you mean he barely touched it?" pondered Esteban, "I'll have you know that little treat was my idea… once I heard rumors that there is an ailing fox in the palace, I decided that checking for ghosts will have to wait, and immediately done some research on how to feed our friend in need. From what I read, the berries are supposed to be suited for the vitamin intake of several different species, and dogs and foxes tend to eat grass as the fiber is supposed to aid the digestion. I do not know what you had caught, Zuzo, but I felt it would be a necessary precaution."

"Uh, I think you better double check that chapter in that veterinary journal, Esteban." Zuzo said, making a face, "My condition calls for protein. Besides, even if I actually needed fiber in my condition, there must be taster ways for me to take it then eating that!" It was at this point he started to stumble a bit… the sandlewood smoke he inhaled was still thick in his already cloudy head. "How much farther do we have to go, Isa? I think I need to lie down."

"Hey, I told you," said Isabel, "We are stopping at the kitchen for lunch on the way there."

"Well, the dining room, at least," said Esteban, well aware of what the rest of his family is up to, "there are too many cooks in the kitchen today, and as royal grand chancellor it is my duty to make sure everyone else is organized." He leads the little princess and her fox to the dining room table and helped them get comfortable. "I will be right back with your lunch… rest assured, I will get it right for both of you this time." He almost went into the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks, "Oh, I almost forgot, Isa… Que tipo de pastel quieres? Fresas? Chocolatay?"

"A tres leche cake will do fine for my party," said Isabel, "though, I am worried the other guests wouldn't like it, so you can also make strawberry and chocolate for them."

"It is your party, cousin," said Esteban, "and the only ones I know that don't like tres leches had never tried it in their lives… but, if you insist." He smiled at her on the way out, but as he entered the kitchen and looked at the Enchancian royals helping with the cake, he wiped his brow, "Thank goodness she doesn't suspect a thing. At any rate, it is settled… we are baking a tres leche cake which, as I had told you in the first place, is every bit her favorite as it is my own."

"Aw! I wanted to bake a chocolate cake!" said Prince James, as he got himself covered in flour already, "A three crème cake sounds even more boring than vanilla!"

"I'm sure you can help with some chocolate treat later, James," said Princess Sofia, keeping her brother and Esteban distracted while her bunny Clover scavenged for something he and this fox he heard about could eat, "but I'm sure that whatever cake Isabel wants is going to be delicious… and with Esteban filling in for Armando as castle baker today, I'm sure we'd do a much better job than we did with the last cake we baked."

"Si, this is true." Esteban stated, "First thing's first… you two better wash up. I do not want our birthday girl getting sick."

"But I already washed…" said James, looking at his dirty hands, "…yesterday."

As the visiting prince and princess were sent off to the sink to wash up, Esteban's eyes had just managed to catch sight of Clover in the act as he was about to hop out of the kitchen with a full sack. The chancellor wasted no time grabbing the rabbit with one hand and putting the other one into the sack, pulling out a raw egg. "Well, well," he stated shaking his head, "I have heard of rabbits stealing fruits and vegetables from gardens, but this is ridiculous!"

"I'll tell you what's ridiculous," said Clover, despite knowing that his words would go unheard to this man, "a guy like you being related to the local royal family! Now that is ridiculous!"

"You'll have to forgive Clover, Chancellor Esteban," said Sofia, as she dried her hands, "on top of having a large appetite of his own, I can't shake the feeling that he might be a little nervous about Isabel's new pet, especially when I thought the two of them could play together… only… is it true that foxes eat rabbits?"

"It's true… that happens a lot in the wild," Esteban sighed, shaking his head, "but only if a fox could catch a rabbit, and there is no other food available to eat. Don't worry, Sofia, I know how to keep the peace between species… most of the time. I am sure that as long as they are both well fed and are kept a distance from each other in upsetting moments, I am sure they will get along." A thought crossed the chancellor's mind as he put Clover down, "Oh! That reminds me! I better get started on making Isabel's lunch… Zuzo is with her right now, and they both must've gotten quite an appetite after the morning that they had."

Sofia bit her lip in thought upon learning the fox's name… okay, so he and the chanul she met the last time she came here are both named "Zuzo", and they both have the same stripes in different colors, but doesn't mean that they are the same fox, does it?

"We're going to find out for sure soon enough, Sofia." Clover said, knowing what his princess was thinking, "I just hope that whatever the chancellor has in mind will keep rabbit off the menu long enough for us to talk."

Without realizing he's interrupting, James had walked up to Sofia with dirt on his pants… it was clear he wasn't really washing his hands. "Don't worry, Sofia," said James, "Prince Zandar once told me that foxes are wild cousins to dogs… and he should know, he encounters desert foxes all the time in Tengu… so I have an idea for a peace offering Clover can use if whatever that guy is making for lunch isn't filling enough for this fox Isa is taking care of." He pulls a dog biscuit out of his pocket and puts it in Clover's paws. "It has Rex's Royal Canine Seal of Approval," James explained, "and if a treat that is good enough for my dog isn't good enough for a fox, that's Zuzo's problem… and the gagging might give Clover a decent head start to get out of there."

Esteban rolled his eyes, "A well-meaning input, young man," he said, "but if we work together on salad and tamales, I am sure everyone will have their lunch quickly served and we'd still have enough time to bake the cake… now, I am telling you again: wash your hands!"

"Aw man!"

Sofia giggled at her brother's antics, but soon enough he was cleaned up properly and they got to cooking. Back in the dining room, Isabel and Zuzo were too preoccupied in a conversation to even bother wondering what is going on in the kitchen.

"So, you're a chess player too?" Zuzo asked, as his head, still stuffy from his illness, began to clear up a bit from the incense smoke, "Maybe, after Mateo gives me a check-up… if I am still awake for it… we could squeeze in a game before dinner."

"Well, I suppose that would be a quiet activity for you after this morning's excitement," said Isabel, "and on top of that, it would sure beat playing it alone again… if I have to be the winner AND the loser one more time, I might end up driving myself loco!"

Zuzo tilted his head hearing that, "Doesn't your sister ever play with you?"

"Well, she hadn't played chess in a while if that's what you mean," Isabel sighed, "she taught me how to play it in the first place, but I picked up on it quickly and she dropped out when she got sick of losing… between you and me, games of wit aren't really her cup of tea anyway. She's more into games of action… such as fencing and olaball. I wasn't interested in olaball until after reading a book about it, and I think there just isn't enough strategy in swordplay, especially since the practice runs seem to mostly involve two people hitting each other with sticks! I mean, really, how primitive can you get?"

"Yet there are so many human beings that get a thrill out of it anyway," Zuzo shook his head, recalling how many false-alarms he got in his spirit guide work all because of some playful swordplay between youngsters had been getting rowdier then it should've been, "especially the boys. I mean, really, you'd think they'd tone it down a bit, the way they make some silly game look and sound like a full-blown war before one of the two ends up getting hurt! The idea of it is just so… so-!" He stuck out his tongue and pointed a front paw to his mouth, mockingly gagging at the concept and earning a giggle from his new friend just before Esteban finally shown up with their food… and a small bunny hopped cautiously behind the chancellor with a dog treat in his paws.

"Lunch is served," said Esteban, smiling gently to Isabel as he served up tamales for his cousin and a mixture of what was in the tamales for her fox… Zuzo was delighted at first, until he noticed that yet another salad bowl had been brought to the floor—better looking and more appetizing then the one giving to him this morning, sure, but a salad none the less—and he was about to tip _that_ bowl over when the chancellor stopped him in his tracks. "It is not for you this time," Exteban explained, "it is for a guest of yours. I trust you to keep to your own bowl, Zuzo, and to not get the meal and your visitor mixed up."

Zuzo shook his head and rolled his eyes. Such a comment to make about him, for—while hunger is rare if not unheard of back in the Spirit World, and he used to eat out of leisure rather than necessity—he would never hunt an animal for a meal, especially one he'd take the time to know personally, no matter what form he takes. None the less, being mindful that he is a "normal" fox right now, he knew that such unneeded scolding was a necessary precaution, and a reminder of the fact that he's only staying like this until he recovers from his illness… if he overstays his welcome after he heals, there would be half a chance he would lose himself to primal instincts that would make him a disgrace to other chanuls; he had to be careful not to be lead into temptation! None the less, seeing the rabbit hopping up to the salad, even the part of Zuzo that thought of the rabbit as food remembered that it is indeed a guest… with the better offer of cooked chicken, corn, and eggs in his dish, it wouldn't be right to hunt this bunny—even out of the sport of doing so—unless he deserves it, and this rabbit… Clover, if he remembered the name Sofia used on him correctly… seems pretty innocent of any wrongs so far. With that in mind, Zuzo wasted no time stuffing his face with what he had in his own bowl, suppressing his inner hunter enough so that they could talk like civilized animals… of course, he couldn't help but question his own manners as he tried to chew his food, but looking up at the rabbit, he could see that the long eared guest was eating his salad with the same gusto, so it was clear that the ordeal, while filled with an awkward silence at first, was pretty normal.

"Mmm! That was nice!" Clover said at last, "Great ingredients, excellent preparation… I believe the right local word for the local flavor is 'deliciouso'!" his smile only lasted a moment, however, as he scratched the back of his head with his front paw, "You know, since I was a bunny I heard stories of foxes that capture rabbits and make stew out of them, but I was so worried about that I forgotten about why else you would be here."

Zuzo grimaced and his ears twitched when he heard that. "Oh?"

"I mean, we both know how it is," Clover continued, "we woodland creatures got to eat, the princesses have the food… just a few chores around the castle in the hopes that, one day, a member of the royal family would take a hint and offer us a well-earned meal or two. Who needs all that hunter and hunted nonsense, right? Um, just in case old habits die hard, though, I brought you a little peace offering for dessert," without much hesitation, the rabbit placed the dog biscuit right in the middle of the fox's dish before what was already in it was even half gone, "and you better not chase after me anyway if you don't like it!"

Seeing the dog treat, Zuzo made a face as he picked it up with his paws, "Uh, thanks…" he said, placing the bone-shaped, pumpkin-and-beef scented biscuit to the side, "…but for the record, I help a lot of human beings, not just royalty, and I don't expect to be rewarded for it, ever! My teachers had raised me to do volunteer work from the get go because it is the right thing to do."

"I'd ask what the catch is, but us talking over a meal dulled my suspicions," said Clover, "especially since it turns out I am not on the menu after all… seriously, it's amazing how much your appetite perks up when you find out you are going to _have_ lunch instead of _be_ lunch for someone else."

"No doubt about it!" sighed Zuzo, "After all, none in their right mind would want their very existence thrown away and—" he paused, as the memory of Orizaba's moths and the vortex flashed in front of his eyes, and as his breathing got faster and uneven he had almost lost track of where he was when the tickle in his stuffy nose got enough of his attention to ground him back in reality just in time to use his tail to block his sneeze… stopping himself from frosting or breaking anything before it was too late. He hid what just happened in his mind behind an uneasy smile, "Excuse me. I'm okay… it's just a cold."

"Just be glad you didn't hold that one in," chuckled Clover, "a sneeze that big would've blown your brains out of your ears… thank goodness the local royal families tend to have the best medical care in any kingdom… but what was with the face you made _before_ the sneeze? You look like you had seen a ghost!"

"Just a bad memory… I don't want to talk about it, at least not right now."

"Fair enough… Oh! Speaking of ghosts—'Zuzo' right?—my princess, Sofia, somehow got it in her head that she saw you during her last trip to Avalor in some wannabe wizard's basement and that you are really some kind of spirit animal." Clover laughed, "I mean, really, seeing you now; that is ridiculous! After all, spirits don't eat… do they?"

"Oh, not very often," Zuzo shrugged, "you'd be surprised what one is capable of on the flip side, even if there's no need for it, and you're right, my name is Zuzo… and… Sofia is right; we had met before, though what I really am is for me to know and you to find out." He got right to finishing his lunch, "If I'm not mistaken, your princess called you 'Clover'."

"Yeah, that's right." Clover almost reached out a paw in friendship, but the thought of still being eaten for dessert caused him to hesitate.

Seeing this, Zuzo gave an exasperated sigh, picked up the dog biscuit that the rabbit gave him as a peace offering and took a bite out of it. Despite the fragrance of it, it was actually as dry as evaporated milk and unappetizing as a green papaya mixed with a dragon fruit… one can almost compare the flavor to that of bristle-berries… but next to the salad he took a bite out of at breakfast this morning, the fox really had nothing to complain about. After swallowing his bite, Zuzo reached out a paw to Clover. "So… um, want to be friends?"

"Don't shake," the rabbit stated firmly, "unless you mean it." A smile of relief soon crossed Clover's face, however, when he and the fox shook paws in friendship.

Meanwhile, at the port, Elena and Naomi risked the storm to load a pot of caldo de mariscos onto a cart.

"Are you sure that this isn't against the rules, Elena?" asked Naomi.

"Sure I'm sure," said Elena, "this way, even if you don't make it into the top three in the seafood contest, everyone in the palace would still get a taste of your soup."

Naomi had just nodded in agreement when a sound caused the two girls to jump… and it wasn't just the sound of thunder. It sounded more like the cackling of a witch… no! SEVERAL witches! Elena and Naomi couldn't believe their eyes as they looked up towards the stormy sky seeing a whole coven of witches flying overhead on raven-catcher brooms, which was a jaw dropping sight in itself since—excluding Shuriki's invasion—there hadn't been a "bruja" sighting in Avalor since the late Queen Lucia was only a girl, but what made the sight even more unbelievable was that they were flying through the wind, rain, and lightning straight for the palace!

"Naomi…" Elena said, eyes wide in concern, "…we got to hurry! I cannot lose my sister to some magical invasion again! Especially not now! Not with her birthday being tomorrow!"

"Say no more," said Naomi, giving a salute, "I'll hitch up your horse to the wagon, you sit right here and think of an actual plan!"

"Naomi!"

"Elena, you don't have your scepter on you right now… didn't the last few times some enchanter invaded Avalor teach you anything?" moaned Naomi, taking a breath before rephrasing her point, "I mean, you do have a bad habit of rushing in head first into trouble… I don't want to see something bad happen to you before we even get to Isabel! Besides, Sofia has the Amulet of Avalor and she knows how to use it to protect her-self and others without being locked inside it; that detail alone could help stall for time, whether Mateo is still busy with whatever it is he's working on or not."

Elena sighed and sat on the wagon's spring seat, "Fine, but we got to hurry!" She said, silently wishing that Zuzo wasn't sick… she could really need her spirit guide right now! She even began to wonder how Mateo is doing with creating the cure needed for the suffering fox, and how long it would take for the remedy to kick in once it is put together.

Back at the palace, Zuzo had slipped into Mateo's workshop right under Isabel's nose just to receive some bad news.

"What do you mean the progress on my medicine might be delayed another day or two?!" Zuzo yelled, throwing himself into a coughing fit, "Really, I know that the Chanul Chills only lasts a day or two normally, but need I remind you that, if left untreated, my condition would last even longer and get even worse?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Zuzo," said Mateo, "but having a sloth for a spirit guide has its setbacks... Cacahuate insisted on slow and careful measurements if I am to handle this compound without blowing myself up! Besides, as it turns out, I am still shy a few ingredients, such as moon kelp and propeller plums, and I can't leave Avalor to get any of that, not while I am caught between stirring in everything else and working on a decent routine for Isabel's party!" The royal wizard took another look at the recipe and shook his head, grabbing his tamborita, "Ugh, I should be adding husks of a mazico here by now! Illuminara Mateo Wayhojel!" he hit his magical musical instrument, causing a flash of light to appear followed by a puff of smoke, but not much more happened much to Mateo's annoyance, "Illuminara—!"

"Hold your spirit horses," Cacahuate's voice said from the lingering smoke, as another light appeared inside it flashing in sync with every word, "I'm coming!" In that moment, the sloth himself appeared carrying an ear of magic spirit corn in his claws, "Good grief, Mateo! How many times do I have to tell you: sloths like me are not known for their speed, can't you be a little more patient?"

"Hey, don't have a go at me, Cacahuate," said Mateo, pointing to Zuzo while Cacahuate put the ghostly corn husk into the mixture, "I'm not the only one who has issues with the slow progress."

Cacahuate gently glided down almost to his fox friend's current level. "Zuzo… is that really you?" he said, placing a hand on Zuzo's forehead, "Oh brother, even in your living animal form you look rather pale. How you feeling? You didn't lose your appetite, have you?"

"No, Cacahuate, I'm eating well," sighed Zuzo, "though, after hearing Mateo hasn't finished that remedy yet, I'm wondering if I should regret that."

"You're just getting yourself worked up, Zuzo," sighed Cacahuate, "it's like we tell our humans: sometimes we just need to take it easy. Besides, you should consider yourself lucky that you got that collar on during the early phases of your illness, when it was just high fever, ice-cold shivers, hacking cough, and shattering sneezes. There are other symptoms to watch out for… aches and pains—especially headaches— ringing ears, irritability, and worst of all: secondary illnesses and/or social disorientation!"

"Oh come on!" yelled Zuzo, "Do I look like the kind of fox who would lose track of who he is easily?! Ugh! Honestly, Cacahuate, if I wasn't stuck in mortal bonds, I'd grab that thick neck of yours and—!" realizing what kind of thoughts had just crossed his own mind, he forced himself to take some slow deep breaths and correct himself, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I just said, my friend, I… I don't know what came over me, I just—a-a-ACHOO!" Right in the middle of explaining himself, Zuzo ended up sneezing right in the face of his fellow chanul. The foxes eyes widen, as he recalled the real reason he came to Mateo's workshop, for although there was no shattering glass or frost covered walls in that sneeze, something bad did happen, whether his sloth friend realized it or not!

"Oh! Yuck! Cover your muzzle Zuzo!" Cacahuate yelled, summoning a washrag to wipe his face, "I know that collar of yours keeps your illness from spreading to other spirit guides by binding you to a mortal body, but that doesn't make it any less disgusting!"

"Um, actually," said Zuzo, his ears lowering in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head with his front paw, "I've been meaning to talk to Mateo about that—"

"Zuzo, I can't afford any more distractions right now if I am to cure you," Mateo interrupted, picking up and opening one of Alakazar's old journals, "take a long siesta, eat some watermelon before bed, and stop by again in the morning… that's what my grandfather suggested you should do the last time you caught the Chanul Chills, right?" He pointed to one specific entry in the book.

Hearing that, Zuzo hesitated… he couldn't be the bearer of bad news in a moment like this. His eyes lowered for a moment, before he willed himself to make eye contact with the young wizard. "That is exactly what he said, Mateo," he said, "and with the exact same tone, too… in fact, in times like this, you almost sound like Alakazar."

Mateo was wide eyed hearing that, "Really?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you more about that later," Zuzo stated, with an awkward smile, "for now, all I can say is that you have no idea how proud he is of you." he twitched his ears, pretending to have just heard something as he slowly backed to the exit, "Oh, good grief! Did the clock chime already? I promised Isabel a chess game. Better get going, don't mind me… I'll… show myself out." As soon as the temporarily mortal fox had backed himself into the library and closed the secret door to the wizard's workshop, however, and just as he was pondering on what to do now, Zuzo practically jumped when he felt a paw tap him on the shoulder. Turning around fast, he ended up making eye contact with a certain rabbit.

"Spirit guide, huh?" asked Clover.

"How did you know—?!" gasped Zuzo.

"I'm a rabbit, remember?" Clover answered, "My sensitive ears overheard quite a lot in there… and you're lucky that Sofia is the only princess that understands me and other animals from THIS world, or I would've told Isabel everything by now... that's why you didn't tell the truth straight on at lunch, did you? The humans can hear you, and you don't want to say the wrong thing around them."

Looking over Clover's shoulders, and seeing that Isabel was still setting up the chess board, Zuzo sighed, "Clover, you don't realize the kind of mess I got myself into," he whispered, "humans could always hear me, but few hear me with their ears or see me with their eyes. Isabel is a bright kid, but if she found out what I really am she might freak out, and I am probably in enough trouble with upper management as it is… especially after what I put her sister through with Orizaba."

"Who's Orizaba?" Clover asked.

"Never mind that now," said Zuzo, "right now, all you need to know is that I have to keep a low profile right now… and I am not just saying that because I'd need to take it easy on account of my illness. Sofia was right saying that I am a spirit guide, but I don't think it would be smart to let her know she is right. What if she blabs around Isa?"

Clover sighed, "Don't worry, I'll keep my princess from telling your princess about this," he said, "at least so long as you don't give into any urges to hurt or eat me while you are flesh and blood, but after your chess game, we should have a private discussion about your progress on this 'low profile' thing." He looked at the painting that concealed the doorway to Mateo's workshop, "Does this castle have any other secret rooms where we could meet in private?"

Zuzo pulled his beard as he thought long and hard, as he had been a spirit guide for those in the palace for two generations despite the forty one year gap during Shuriki's reign… after following Alakazar, you'd think a fox would know a building inside and out by now, but his time with Elena had revealed a few surprises… things he should've known by now after his time in Chanul School but had forgotten about because it had been, up until that point, a non-importance… things that could be used as an advantage in times such as this.

"The Palace of Avalor had been built on top of an ancient Maruvian Ruin," Zuzo said at last, "it's not the nicest looking place, but it's an interesting basement, and at least we could be alone down there. The secret doorway is behind the clock next to the main hall stairway… oh! And bring extra snacks. If I am to keep rabbit OFF the menu, I am going to need plenty of alternatives." The fox knew better then to eat an animal that he knew personally, but after what Cacahuate said about his illness causing disorientation if it gets worse, Zuzo figured it was a necessary precaution in case the sense of confusion is cause for… temptation.

Clover nodded in understanding, "Let's meet there AFTER dinner," he said, "just in case." With that said, he hopped away, leaving Zuzo alone… well, not entirely alone. Isabel was there, and she had just finished setting up the chess board, and Esteban… who was still busy in the kitchen… had claimed he'd stop by in the library to check on things shortly.

"Is everything alright, Zuzo?" Isabel asked, placing an extra pillow on the seat across from her, both to comfort the fox AND give him an extra lift to reach the chess pieces, "You look a bit upset."

"Huh? Oh! No, I'm fine," Zuzo stated, climbing into his chair, "Mateo said it'll take a while for him to finish making the medicine I need… might not be ready until tomorrow evening, so he doesn't have time to practice his magic act for your birthday party tomorrow." He let out a deep sigh, "At least one cannot say that he forgot." Being the player with the white pieces, and knowing his front paws can still act as hands if he balances himself well enough for it, Zuzo reached out to move the first pawn… only to end up knocking almost half of his other pieces over in the process! "Oops! Sorry!" he was burning from both fever and humiliation, cursing himself for his clumsy move. Of course that was bound to happen you nitwit, he silently told himself, you're bond by gravity now and you're too used to hovering over the board while playing this game! "That doesn't usually happen, honest."

Isa just smiled and shook her head as she cleaned up all the pieces, putting them back on their correct places on the board. If Zuzo's ears weren't deceiving him, he could've sworn she was laughing… just a light giggle, sure, as if not to hurt his feelings, but it was clear what he just did was something that struck her as funny! "Don't worry about it, Zuzo," she reassured him, gently scratching him between the ears, "I guess I hadn't measured everything properly enough for you to reach all the pieces, and I never seen a quadruped carry anything without using his mouth before, so seeing you manage that one little chess piece is quite the accomplishment! On top of that, you moved that pawn to E-4, which is the correct way to make an opening move with that particular piece… honestly, I played against pigeons that know less about the game then you do, and they mess up the board a lot more then you did."

This time, Zuzo was the one who was laughing, "First rule of chess in any world," he stated, "never try to play the game with a pigeon!"

"Maybe… if you want…" Isabel suggested, as she moved one of her own pawns in the right place, "…you could tell me your strategies and I can move the pieces for you. I am used to working both sides of the board anyway."

"Thanks, but I think I can manage it on my-!" he started to say, before he ended up knocking the pieces over again with a coughing fit. Miserable, he sunk into his pillow, "Then again, if it would help me save my strength… I… I suppose I could put your offer into consideration, but let's not make a habit out of this, Isa. Queen's Knight to F-3."

In that moment, the witches that Elena and Naomi saw earlier had just arrived at the stables at the back gate of the palace, which almost gave cause to raise the alarm when the royal guards saw them on a daily patrol over the horses.

"Hey! What are you witches doing back here?" Captain Gabe shouted, drawing out his sword, "We don't want any trouble this close to Princess Isabel's birthday, so if you know what is good for you'd leave at once."

"And if you know what is good for you," said a red-headed young witch, who happened to be named Indigo, as she got off her vulture raven-catcher broomstick, "you'd stay out of the way before I turn you and your army of soldiers into an army of frogs! Actually, I am in the mood for turning you into frogs anyway."

"Now, Indigo, don't be such a big meanie," a blond little witch, Lily, stated as she got off her swan raven-catcher, "I know you are the one wicked witch, but you are the first of your type to actually be invited to a royal party… you might be expected to behave yourself."

"Or liven things up," Indigo's mother whispered to her daughter, "I say it's about time royalty came to accept wickedness as a part of life instead of thinking that inviting none with our kind of magic will keep us at bay. All the same, Indigo dearie, I don't blame your goody-two-shoes friend for worrying: you're the representative for black magic, which adds responsibility to the fun, so no transformation charms unless all other pranks fail, and no killing curses unless your own life depends on it… other than that, feel free to be as wicked as you want."

"Thanks mom." Indigo smiled, "Don't worry… I'll be the best bad witch anyone in this or any other land had ever seen."

Lucinda, the black haired little witch, got off her crooked raven-catcher broom with an owl headpiece shaking her head, "Good witches, bad witches, it doesn't matter!" she told her friends, "We were invited to this party by another guest, rather than the hostess herself…" she noticed that Gabe meant business with his sword, and thus she pulled out her wand, "…looks like it's up to me to keep the peace. Dormire prius iussit regia!"

With a wave of Lucinda's wand, the royal guards froze where they stood as if they were suddenly in a trance.

"Lucy-wucy!" said Lily, stunned by what she just saw, "I thought you are a good witch now!"

"I am a good witch, Lily," Lucinda explained, using her wand to move the guards into the stables to keep them out of the rain, "that spell wasn't even dangerous… I just put them to sleep until we could inform the local royal family about the truth of our arrival. Putting them on our side will keep those brutes from attacking us once the spell is broken."

"Well, I can live with that, Lucinda," said Indigo, "especially since this will give us plenty of time to practice a really wicked routine for tomorrow's party."

"Well, you are all midnight witches now," said Lily's mother, "which means you are old enough to take care of yourselves here in Avalor while the rest of us are at the Midsummer Festival in Southshire. All we ask is that you do your very best—"

"…Or do your very worst…" said Lucinda's mother, who still hoped that her daughter's decision to be good witch was only a phase.

"—to make some wonderfully wicked EverRealm history as the newest generation of Brujas de Medianoche," concluded Indigo's mother, "the Midnight Witches of Avalor… this is the first time in forty one years that anyone of our kind had even come close enough to the palace of this land since Shuriki temporarily took over, making our kind look powerless and pathetic in the process! So, to that end, have fun… and don't mess this up!"

With that said, the mothers and other more experienced Midnight Witches flew off, leaving their three newest members alone.

"So, now what?" asked Lily.

"So, we do what witches of any type are supposed to do," answered Indigo; "whip up some magic."

"Hold it right there, Indigo!" said Lucinda, "We better get ourselves a place to stay for a while first, and until we tell the local rulers who and what we are, I don't want anyone other than Sofia to recognize us as witches, so here's the game-plan: we conjure up some disguises, and then we sweet talk a member of the palace staff into letting us in and telling us where to meet with the royal sorcerer… that way, if we end up getting caught using our magic before the party, they'd assume we are under a magical apprenticeship or something."

"Well, I suppose we could pull it off so long as our disguises don't involve wearing rags," said Lily, "I prefer cute, soft dresses."

"You like anything cute," said Indigo, rolling her eyes, "I am sure we'd look pretty bad in whatever we conjure up… and not the 'bad' kind of bad; I mean the 'good' kind of bad. At any rate, we better get inside and change clothes quickly… as much as I love thunderstorms, we'd only catch a cold in these soggy witch uniforms."

"Alright… alright," Lucinda sighed, looking around and smiled in relief upon seeing that the royal guards left the back door of the palace open before waving her fellow witches to follow her through it, "quickly!" and once they were all inside, she shut the door behind them, "Okay, now we get ourselves dried off; cross your wands, girls!"

The three young witches crossed wands, and did one of the few Avalorian spells that they managed to practice for this particular trip together: "Moda para chicas!" In that moment, a spark was shared among the three wand tips, and the magical light trailed down the three wands, down the witches' arms, and around their bodies, transforming their clothes from heeled leather shoes, soggy dresses, and pointy yet soaked witch hats to Maruvian style huarache sandals, pollera style dresses, and sombreros. Each dress was accented differently: Indigo's red dress with black bat-like embroidery on the edges came with an aguayo— or shoulder cloth— that was, well, indigo. Lucinda wore a light magenta dress with green owl embroidery, accented with a green poncho. Lily wore a cream dress with pink kitten embroidery, and had a yellow cloak on her shoulders.

"Wow!" said Lily as they passed by a mirror, "These outfits are so pretty!"

"Pretty wicked, you mean," stated Indigo, "You were right, Lu, no way anyone but Sofia would recognize us as witches in these disguises… I can hardly wait to start causing trouble."

"You better wait," said Lucinda, "we don't know what kind of hexes would be most useful around here yet. We best keep a low profile, find a place to spend the night, and keep our eyes open for anything useful."

 _I think that this is as far as I can go for this chapter… things are beginning to sound a bit random otherwise. None the less, I am open to ideas for the next chapter if I am to see to it that Zuzo gets through the party—and his illness—without causing much harm, but since he sneezed on Chacuate and there are witches in the castle, anything could go wrong. Also, I am sorry I took so long with this chapter… it took me a while to figure out if I should add more too it or not. It happens._


End file.
